


Vanitas x Female! Reader ♡ One Shots of the Better Half

by PrincessGarnetXVII



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGarnetXVII/pseuds/PrincessGarnetXVII
Summary: A/N = A little expansion on that weekend trip the duo took after Ventus-gate in Dark Times.Much love ♡





	1. Chapter 1

A Reader-Insert One-Shot book featuring Vanitas.   
Mainly AUs of various time periods, based on songs, story prompts and plain old inspiration.  
There also may be bonus chapters of some of the One-Shots!   
Enjoy ♡

Unfortunately, there won't be high-school AUs, unless mentioned in passing or flashbacks.   
I wouldn't be comfortable writing those as I am not of high school age! ♤ 

(Y/N) = Your Name  
(Y/E/C) = Your Eye Colour  
(N/N) = Nickname  
(Y/H/L) = Your Hair Length  
(Y/H/C) = Your Hair Colour   
(Y/F/D) = Your Favourite Drink  
(Y/F/C) Your Favourite Colour 

 

All characters and locations belong to Square Enix. I own nothing.

Enjoy :) 

Warning for: Swearing, Drugs References, Alcohol, Violence, Sexual References


	2. Dark Times

A jarring, blarring noise sounded from the bedside table to the left of (Y/N). She screwed her eyes up against the sudden burst of light, rolling over with an angry groan as she groped for the offending device.   
The clock read 5.30am.   
''Who the hell...?'' She grasped the phone, peering at the caller ID.   
Vanitas.  
(Y/N) swore under her breath before answering, slumping back onto her pillows and wiping at her eyes with her free palm.   
''Vanitas, its 5.30 in the fucking morning.''   
She heard his steady breathing down the other end of the phone.  
''Good morning!''  
(Y/N) narrowed her eyes.   
She could almost hear the smirk in his voice.  
''Seriously Vanitas, what the hell do you want?''   
There was a small pause before she heard a sheepish laugh.  
''Can I come over?''   
''What? Why? Go to your own place Van, I don't have the energy for this shit.''   
He laughed again, a slow lazy drawl.  
''I cant (N/N)...I uhhh...''  
(Y/N) sighed heavily. ''What have you done Van?''   
He sighed, laughing. ''Well, I went to the 6 strings last night and....''   
''Who have you pissed off now, Vanitas?'' (Y/N) asked quietly.  
''Just some loser trying to square up...drunk too much, you know what I'm like.''   
(Y/N) felt her heart sink. ''Are you hurt?'' She asked worriedly.   
''Ripped up my shirt pretty bad...among other things. Heh still, you should've seen the other guy.''   
(Y/N) closed her eyes in half defeat, half rage.   
''Alright, come over, I'll get the coffee ready.''  
''Thanks (N/N), you're a dime. Don't unlock the door until-.''   
(Y/N) rolled her eyes at his concern ''Until you get here. I know Van.''   
The line went dead.  
(Y/N) stared dumbly at the phone in her lap, before wiping at her eyes again and pushing back the duvet.  
She was so glad she didn't have work later that day. 

☆

Around 20 minutes later, (Y/N) heard Vanitas' signature knock at her apartment door.   
She quickly slid back the bolts before pulling it open. She gasped when she set her eyes on her ebony haired friend. ''Vanitas! What the hell!''   
He stumbled past her into the warm kitchen, slumping onto a stool with a grimace of pain.  
''Hey (N/N).''  
(Y/N) quickly shut the door and went to his side.   
His lip was split and swollen and above his left eyebrow were numerous cuts that had gummed up the dark hairs below it with blood. His cheekbones were bruised, his black shirt ripped at the sleeves.   
As she looked down, (Y/N) noticed that the visible skin at the ripped knees of his tight jeans were scuffed and grazed, like he'd come down hard on them. Finally, she noticed that one of his shoes were missing.  
She heard him huff out a quiet laugh, her eyes snapping up to meet his deep golden ones. Immediately his smirk faltered and was replaced with a look of cool indifference.   
''What...?''   
(Y/N) simply stared at him, a barely concealed look of disbelief on her face. ''Vanitas-''   
''Hey (N/N), did I leave any clothes here?'' He cut her off quickly, before she could launch into her tired lecture.  
She continued to watch him, her lips a grim line, before her gaze softened.   
''I think so. Hang fire, I'll be back.'' She turned to leave, but Vanitas snagged her wrist.  
''Thanks (Y/N)...''  
She pulled her hand away firmly, but gave him a half hearted smile.  
She returned with a clean Bring me the Horizon T-shirt and a bowl of warm water, cotton wool and antiseptic cream.   
She set them down on the small table, avoiding Vanitas gaze as he immediately stood and begun to remove his shirt. Her attention was drawn to him though as she heard a yelp of pain.   
Covering his left rib cage was an angry purple bruise, and moving too much was clearly painful for him.   
He met her eyes and (Y/N) smiled. ''Manly.'' She joked half heartedly. Vanitas scoffed, pulling on the clean T shirt.   
''You should let me bandage that..."  
He smirked. ''Nah, forget it. It just looks bad. Bastard didn't get that much of a jump on me.''   
She studied his soiled shirt, before throwing it into the laundry basket in the corner. ''Is all that blood yours?'' Vanitas grinned. ''What can I say? ....Its the life I chose.'' He said with mock drama, causing (Y/N) to roll her eyes.  
(Y/N) pulled a stool in front of his, and sat down, beginning to work silently at at the many cuts adorning Vanitas' beautiful face.   
The two remained in silence for some time, save from the occasional hiss of pain from Vanitas and uttered swears, punctuated by a mumbled apology from (Y/N).   
Eventually, he spoke up.   
''Hey (N/N), let me bum a smoke.''   
(Y/N)'s eyes glanced up to his before once again focusing on his wounds.   
''I quit a long time ago, you know that. Jeez how fucked up did you get Van?'' She retorted bitterly.   
''You'd know if you'd have come with me last night instead of being so fucking boring (Y/N).''   
She stopped and fixed her friend with a steely glare.  
''Sorry..' he mumbled sheepishly.  
There was a pause before (Y/N)s tense voice broke through. ''You know why I don't come with you Van. In fact, tonight was exactly one of those reasons, except the upside is, this way I don't get dragged into your idiotic brawls.''   
She saw his bright eyes wander to the scar on her chin, evidence of one such occurrence.   
''I mean, yeah sometimes it was fun. But we're not teenagers anymore Van. I have a job and financial obligations. My boss went spare the last time I came in late from patching up your sorry ass.'' She said, standing to wipe furiously at the dried blood on his forehead.  
''Ow!'' He scowled down at her.   
''I put that all behind me, and everyday is a struggle to keep it that way.''   
The young man frowned petulantly.   
''I know that.'' 

☆

The pair were silent as (Y/N) began cleaning up Vanitas' bloodied lip.   
She noticed that for some time her pale friend had avoided looking at her, his eyebrows knit together in thought. ''Whats wrong, Vanny?'' She asked softly.  
There was another long pause before he spoke.  
''Can I stay with you tonight?''   
(Y/N) stopped, her cheeks heating up. She hesitated, remembering what had happened the last time Vanitas stayed the night.  
What had followed had nearly ripped their friendship apart, complicated and half explained feelings forcing an uncomfortable wedge between them.  
''No.'' She answered finally.  
''Listen, (Y/N). If you're worried about anything happening, it wont.... It ain't the right time for you to fall in love with me.''   
He had uttered the last part with such conviction, that (Y/N) stopped to gape at him.   
''Baby...i'm just being honest.''   
She gave a short bark of laughter. "What?"   
He leaned back lazily, a long leg propped casually on the stool foot rest. "It'd be kinda like inviting someone into a burning house fire, right?" He answered airily.  
(Y/N) felt a swell of anger as she looked upon his self-satisfied condescending face, his bruised lip curled up ever so slightly, plumping out his alabaster cheek.  
Suddenly, (Y/N) slammed a hand down onto the table top, her eyes burning. ''Don't be so goddamned dramatic Vanitas!!'' She snapped.   
Vanitas looked taken aback as (Y/N) sniffed and laughed bitterly, unexpected tears in her eyes as she pushed back her hair.  
''Christ, you think you're just so interesting and broken. Well youre not! We're all fucked up, but most of us still have the capacity to think about someone else for once!''   
Vanitas' face dropped, his eyes growing dark, but (Y/N) raised a hand as she continued.   
''We all have our crosses to bear Van, you're not the only person who has scars! Jeez, you talk as if you're not to blame for half of yours, or anyone elses!''   
Vanitas stood now, fists clenched and lip curled.  
"Like yours you mean?" He snarled, hurt evident in his tone.   
The pair stood for a beat, silently staring each other down.   
(Y/N) finally looked away defeated, taking a deep breath.  
''Look, it was you who got me up at 5.30am to bail you out of a bind again. You wanna push the last few people who care about you away- hell, the last few people who are gonna worry if you don't come home? Fine. Let me fix you up so you can leave again, like you always do. But don't you dare throw what happened back in my face. Ever.'' She bit out quietly, collecting up all the used cotton wool and the bowl of water, sloshing some of it to the floor in her anger.   
''I'm sick of this, and I'm sick of you! We're running in circles, you not having any fucking restraint and me having to pick you up. I'm not doing this anymore, you hear me? Where have you been lately when I need you Vanitas? Oh, that's right, up to your eyeballs in vodka and cocaine!''   
Vanitas' cheeks were red with anger, his teeth bared.   
"You're one to talk, Miss 90 days! God, stop acting like you're such a fucking saint! You have the balls to call me out? I've been there for you more times than I've had cigarettes, so stop being so fucking sanctimonious!"   
(Y/N) made to head towards the bathroom, her cheeks burning with embarrassment and fury. She stopped, turning to face the burning golden eyes of the male. The pair glared at one another with hatred, before (Y/N) stomped off down the hall, leaving a somewhat stunned Vanitas behind.

☆

After some time, (Y/N) left the bathroom, completely ignoring Vanitas, who was sat outside the door silently. He looked up as she swept past, scrambling to his feet as quickly as he could with his battered body.   
''(Y/N).....'' he began, following her.   
She stayed silent as she filled the kettle and grabbed two mugs, one tea, one a sweet coffee.  
''(N/N)...please look at me, I'm trying to talk to you, here...''   
She finally turned.   
His golden eyes met (Y/N)'s (Y/E/C) ones.   
Vanitas sighed heavily, tugging on his black locks. ''Look, I'm sorry OK? I'm a huge fuck up, I get it.''   
''Do you?'' (Y/N) asked pointedly. Vanitas rubbed the back of his neck. ''Look, I've got some problems I know.''  
(Y/N) snorted, actually managing a smile at him.   
''Alright, a lot of problems...'' he smirked back. ''But...I meant what I said...It isnt the right time-''  
(Y/N) shook her head ''For fucks sake Van-''   
''Goddammit will you just let me fucking explain?'' He yelled, his ethereal eyes flashing.  
(Y/N) closed her mouth, eyebrows twitching.  
There was a pause before he continued, much quieter now.  
''Its not the right time....because i'm not right, (N/N).''   
(Y/N) looked stunned, frowning in disbelief.   
''I know, i've got something i've been trying to let go of, something that keeps pulling me back everytime....well, more like a few somethings.''   
(Y/N) smiled sadly at him now.   
''But you've never been one of those things...'' he added, pointing his chin at her, eyes lowered as his already bruised cheeks turned red.   
''Oh, Van...i'm so sorry'' (Y/N) whispered, guilt hitting over her angry accusations.  
He smiled, suddenly looking 3 years old again... 

☆

The pair had been friends for years, since the first day of infants school.   
(Y/N) was from a nice family, not rich, but a home full of love and support. Vanitas on the other hand, not so much. His mother walked out on him when he was 5.  
It had hit Vanitas hard, making him angry and insecure, terrified that at any moment, the people he cared about could be gone.  
Even now, as an adult, he carried that fear.  
Frequent phonecalls to know why (Y/N) hadn't responded to a text if she was out, insisting on picking her up when she worked the late shift, panic disguised as anger if he thought she was sick, demanding she see a doctor.  
Deep down, he was so afraid.  
When they were growing up, Vanitas' father had always done his best for his son, despite his own pain.   
The pair had a solid relationship built on grudging respect. Still, Vanitas had been too much for his dad alone, unable to work out their pain together.  
His behaviour had only become more extreme as the ebony-haired boy had hit adolescence.   
However, after striking up an unlikely friendship one day, while catching frogs with the local kids, the pair had become inseparable.   
High School, jobs and relationships had come and gone for the both of them.   
When (Y/N)'s relationship with Ventus had ended, Van had been there with a car full of fuel and a pocket full of cash. (Y/N) never asked him where he had gotten it, knowing that however he came to have it, he had done it entirely for her.  
The pair had set off on a weekend long drive, not before Vanitas had cornered Ventus on his way to work, scaring the blonde so badly he'd cried for forgiveness.  
Vanitas had always hated the guy.   
It had been the pair of them against the world, ever since he had rushed over to (Y/N) clutching a huge slimy toad, his face smudged with dirt and a mischievous glint in his eyes.   
But somehow, over the years, Vanitas' often misguided view of looking out for the pair of them had suddenly seemed less heroic in (Y/N)s eyes.   
Now, it was unstable, unreliable and often downright dangerous.   
She kept her concerns to herself, because she knew he only meant well. But now?  
As she much as she loved her pale, golden-eyed best friend, she had to be honest with herself.   
She had grown up and was moving forward with her life, Vanitas was not. Was this all he could be?

☆

''What are we gonna do, Vanny?''   
He observed her silently before shrugging. ''I have to change.'' He said simply.   
(Y/N) frowned deeply.  
''....You've said that before, Van.''   
He growled, running a hand through his hair. ''I know, but this time it'll be different, it has to be!''   
''How?''   
''I want you to help me...''  
(Y/N) rubbed her cheek with a sigh. ''I'm not giving you anymore money.'' Vanitas shook his head. ''No, not like that- properly.'' He said with a blush.   
He stopped to fumble in his back pocket, before bringing out a crumpled sheet of paper, handing it to his friend with trepidation.   
(Y/N) studied the paper before looking back up at him with surprise.   
''An application for the Hollow Bastion police force? Van, are you serious?''   
He scowled down at her. ''What, you think its a stupid idea?!''   
(Y/N) quickly shook her head. ''No, I'm surprised. Its just you're usually on the wrong side of the law....''   
The pair couldn't help sharing a guilty smirk at the many memories.  
''I think I could make it (N/N). I'd be great, I just know it.''   
(Y/N) smiled, feeling a swell of affection at his words.   
Despite his bravado, Vanitas had dirt-poor self esteem, he never thought he was good enough for anything.   
(Y/N) had always told him that he had potential, he was practically gifted academically.  
The problem was, school had proven to be too little of a challenge for him, so he had just given up.   
Rather he had coasted, choosing instead to push (Y/N) to work hard.   
She sighed, before straightening up.   
It was time she returned the favour. ''Alright, lets do it.''   
His eyes lit up.   
''No shit? You'll help me?''  
''Yes-'' she held up a hand as Vanitas smirk grew to grinch-like proportions. ''But I mean it Van, this is the time to prove yourself.''   
His face suddenly grew so serious, (Y/N) felt uncomfortable.   
''Theres a meeting on monday night...for alcholics. I'm gonna go (Y/N)'' he blurted suddenly.   
She couldnt believe her ears.  
''If i want this job, I gotta get my shit together right? But...what I said before....it has always been us, Vanny and (N/N). I was wrong before, too fucking dumb to see it, and I handled it badly and hurt you. But it has always been us.   
In the good times, and in the dark times....''   
He paused for what seemed like an eternity.   
''I want it to be the right time- for you and me''   
(Y/N)s heart started hammering in her chest, unexpected tears in her eyes as she took in her grumpy faced, outrageous, bruised, gorgeous best friend.   
(Y/N) realised that she had always been in love with him, and that she always would be, likely no matter what he did.  
''Do you mean that??'' She whispered.  
He crossed the room, pulling her into a tight hug, his tall frame enveloping her, before kissing her more softly than either of them thought he was capable. He looked her dead in the eyes, his forehead resting against hers.   
''Yes.''


	3. Bonus Chapter! ☆ We Found Love

Red raw and stinging, (Y/N) gingerly tapped the sore skin underneath her tired eyes.   
She scowled at her reflection, anguished and rough, the lack of sleep evident in her greying skin. She flicked off the light in the dingy bathroom, padding out into the bedroom.   
Vanitas was already huddled up in bed, blanket pulled up high, exposing skinny ankles as per his habit. She smiled fondly at the young man, his wild black spikes sticking out in tufts from the hem of the duvet. She clambered into her own bed, eager to rest her weary body.  
The pair lay in the darkness of the dimly lit hotel room, the faint sound of the ocean creating a soothing vibe, the sifting of the sand as the tide came and went.   
(Y/N) thought back over the last day 2 days, turning away from Vanitas.  
It had been wonderful.   
Vanitas had arrived at her door, his eyes bright with wild mischief and excitement.   
It had been infectious.  
Before she knew it (Y/N) had gathered up a few clothes and essentials, and they were off,   
the pain at home forgotten.  
The long drive in the setting sun of the late summer, music blaring, Vanitas by her side.   
The festival, the pier, the arcade....  
(Y/N) didn’t know if she’d ever seen Vanitas laugh so much. A part of her knew that it was for her benefit, that he knew how happy it would make her to see him so carefree for once.   
He had tried so hard for her.   
She smiled weakly, gently feeling for the half-a-heart necklace sitting on her chest, holding it tightly.   
It had been Vanitas’ idea, a reminder of their unbreakable bond:  
‘soul mates until the end’   
he’d said.   
He wore the other half, making it look effortlessly cool as usual.   
Sure, he was surly and aggressive, but inside, his heart was as gold as his beautiful eyes. (Y/N) thought of another pair of eyes, soft blue and full of light. She flinched. She hated Ventus for what he had done to her, but she knew deep down that she still loved him, and that it would take more than an impromptu weekend for those feelings to fade. She couldn’t deny it, even though she knew she should let it go.

She brought her knees up, her blanket wrapped tight in her fist, trying to stop the sudden onset of shivers.   
What would she do now?  
How would she face the day without Ventus to kiss her good morning?   
What would she do now in the evenings cooking for one, no longer feeling a need for fresh vegetables in a meal made with love?  
The scent of his clothes, the gentle way he laughed.   
All the tiny details that she had taken for granted before, all the little things-  
they were what had brought true happiness.   
Sure, here with Van, she could forget her pain easily as they raced across the beach, childishly declaring who would find the best shell.   
Who needed a boyfriend when she had her only true friend in the entire world?   
Maybe she wouldn’t ever hurt again if only they could stay like this forever.   
Wishful thinking, it couldn’t last.  
Tomorrow, they would drive home, back to reality and responsibility, back to work-  
back to the dividing up of two lives shared for 4 years.   
A life that she once believed they’d share forever.   
At one time, Ventus had believed that too.   
(Y/N) clamped a hand tightly over her mouth as her body shook with each sob, mindful of waking Vanitas. Her throat ached and it was becoming more difficult to breathe.   
She had tried so hard to forget everything and have fun, not wanting Vanitas’ thoughtful trip to go to waste.  
But now, in the darkness of the night, in the stony silence, she could not deny the pain any longer.

Suddenly, a weight sunk onto  
the bed behind (Y/N).  
The corner of the comforter was lifted, as a warm body slipped into the bed, a slim arm wrapping itself solidly around her waist.   
Immediately, she knew.  
(Y/N) gripped Vanitas’ hand as if her life depended on it, sobbing freely now, too touched by his tender actions to hold it back any longer.   
Vanitas’ other hand stroked her hair, as he rested his head above hers on the pillow, making barely audible shushing sounds, his voice rumbling low in his throat.  
After sometime, her cries quietened, and still Vanitas did not move.   
(Y/N)’s breathing hitched as she felt her pain subside somewhat, pulling Vanitas’ hand up, resting her flushed cheek on it.   
In response, he gently ran his thumb back and forth soothingly.  
Normally, the young man was opposed to nearly all kinds of physical contact, only just about tolerating (Y/N)'s hugs on very good days.   
Now, he shifted closer to her, warm and inviting, comforting and safe.   
He felt so very much like home, that (Y/N) wanted to cry again.   
But she did not.   
After some time, she found that she must have fallen asleep.   
The morning light was glowing brightly behind the drab cream curtains of the hotel room, and excited voices could be heard outside.  
Vanitas was still beside her, holding tight, his breathing even as he slept on peacefully.  
(Y/N) felt a rush of emotion as she breathed in the scent of his skin.   
Yes, she had lost Ventus…but maybe she would gain something better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N = A little expansion on that weekend trip the duo took after Ventus-gate in Dark Times.  
> Much love ♡


	4. Leaving The Way You Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Story prompt: Celtic Mythology states that when a person does not leave a graveyard the way they entered, they bring spirits out with them.....A fugitive escapes through a graveyard ☆

(Y/N)'S lungs burned, her shins feeling as if they had split and cracked, and had filled with warm blood. But still she had to run, for they would catch her. The shouts and thumping of footsteps behind carried faintly to her, still in hot pursuit.   
She needed to think quickly.   
Night had begun setting in some time ago, making it almost pitch black out. Rapidly weighing up her options to flee, her stamina waning dangerously, she veered to the left, her mind made.   
She streaked past the old rusted gates of Hallow Bastion cemetery, clods of mud spraying her as she raced across the gravel and leapt over gravestones.   
Her pursuers had followed her into the graveyard, but had faltered as (Y/N) had slipped seamlessly into the inky shadows, enveloped in its darkened shroud.   
She hurtled on, her breaths coming in deep gasps now. There, the North gate of the cemetery appeared, granting her a swift escape till she was homeward bound.   
Crossing the threshold of the gates, (Y/N) dived down an alley to the right, crumpling heavily to her knees, breathing painfully, great whooping coughs stinging her lungs as she slowly crouched on her haunches behind a large wooden crate. She leaned her hooded head back against the rough stone wall, shaking it in mild amusement. She opened the leather fold of her robe, removing the soft cloth purse that clanged heavily, pleasantly weighted down with ill gotten gold. (Y/N) placed it back quickly, wiping the sweat from her eyes. It had been a poorly executed theft on her part, and she'd have to lie low for a few days, but she'd gotten away clean, her identity still in tact. She was by no means a professional thief, in fact, she was barely an amatuer. However, life on the streets of Hallow Bastion had been hard, especially since King Xemnas had been crowned 4 years earlier. He was a ruthless monarch, eager to stamp out the street rats of his kingdom with an iron fist. Or a thick woven noose.   
(Y/N) was walking a treacherous line, her and all the other wayward sons and daughters of the Rat Runs, but they had to live somehow.   
She sighed deeply, her lungs tender, as she made to stand and turn, till she heard a low whistle.   
"Must've been a good score to warrant a getaway like that, honey."   
(Y/N) froze, turning slowly, her hand finding its way to the slim dagger hanging under her sash, meeting deep, dangerous golden eyes.  
An incredibly handsome young man watched her cooly as he leant languidly against the stone wall, his arms folded. His skin was eeirlly pale, standing out against the jet black layers of his spiky hair. His clothes were fine, and he watched her with a sure smirk gracing his beautiful mouth.   
(Y/N) continued to watch him, her own (Y/C/E) eyes sharp.  
"Look, I was just on my way....don't make any trouble for yourself." She growled as dangerously as she could muster.   
The strangers eyes glittered, apparently greatly amused.   
"Oh sweetheart, if only I could. That'd make me a very happy soul indeed." He laughed low now, his joke completely lost on (Y/N).   
"Stay where you are, don't follow me."   
(Y/N) turned and fled, only catching a glimpse of the beautiful stranger rolling his eyes at her command.   
She ducked under a low wooden fence some feet away, pattering hurriedly down wet and mouldering steps, slipping in her haste.   
She finally reached a small grate set low into a stone wall, her breath clouding in the frigid, damp air.   
With a tug she pulled the grate open and slipped inside on her back, landing in a crouch within the dripping tunnels of the Rat Run, the home of Hollow Bastions' rabble of unwanted, scorned souls.   
(Y/N) removed the scarf covering her lower face and pulled back her hood revealing (Y/H/L) (Y/H/C) hair, rubbing at her scalp agitated, suddenly exhausted now that she was home and no longer running on adrenaline.  
It seemed like she had spent her whole life running.   
She made her way down the shortest brick tunnel to the west, eventually coming on an arch set into the side of the tunnel. A ragged burlap cloth covered her small dwelling, the closest thing she had to a real home.   
Directly across from her was an almost identical arch covered by a similarly sad and ragged cloth.   
Upon hearing her footsteps, a blonde spiked head poked out, deep blue eyes shining in earnest.   
"Hey, (Y/N)! Any luck out there today?"   
She smiled wearily at Ventus, the closest thing she had to a friend.   
It was unwise to invest so much into a relationship with someone who might one day slit your throat for the clothes on your back.   
"Some." She answered cautiously, forcing a casual grin.   
Ventus beamed happily at her, his face smudged and dirty. "I'm realy glad (Y/N). I didnt do so bad myself, Aqua helped me out with a grift, once she'd finished turning tricks for the day."   
"Nice." (Y/N) nodded back, before rubbing at her eyes.   
"Back at it tomorrow then? Sweet dreams, Ven."   
"You too, (N/N)."   
She entered her small 'room' with a snap of cloth, kicking off her shoes and sinking to the small rug spread out on the floor. She checked to see the cloth had fallen back completely, before removing a single brick and taking out a small skin of clean water, and a bread roll wrapped in parchment.   
She had finished off the bread and was gratefully sipping at the water, when a smooth voice beside her made her choke violently in surprise.   
"Ol' blondies' a little too chipper for a Rat Run kid. He wont last long like that."   
(Y/N) slapped hard at her chest, her eyes streaming. She scrambled back as fast as she could, her shaking hands once again reaching for her blade.   
"Save it. I'm not a threat to you." The golden eyed male smirked.   
"Who are you!?" (Y/N) demanded fiercely.   
The young man pushed off from the sloped wall and made his way over to (Y/N) crouching in front her.   
"Vanitas."  
"Why did you follow me?"   
A stirring could be heard from the short gap beyond the tattered burlap. The sparkling, intelligent eyes of Vanitas darted left.  
"I'd keep your voice down, or sleeping beauty over there will have the crazy catchers after you in their wagon." His eyes flicked back to hers. She frowned in return.   
"Stop talking crap and answer my damn question." She hissed, nonetheless.   
Vanitas sighed, before seating himself crossed legged in front of her.   
"On your little frolic through the delightful graveyard...you didn't leave the same way you entered, did you?"   
(Y/N) searched his face. This was not a question from him, more a statement.  
"...So?"  
Vanitas rolled his unearhtly, shadowed eyes.   
(Y/N) shook her head.   
"Thats....just an old Ansem the Wise tale..."   
Vanitas raised an eyebrow at her.   
"You really think I'd be here with some half-assed amateur thief, who keeps worse company than I did when i was alive if I had to be? I didn't even think that was possible- but hey, thats the first surprise i've gotten in 150 years so I'll take it."   
(Y/N) shook her head again, mouth open in disbelief.  
"You brought out a spirit, so deal with it. Better get used to me. I'll be sticking around for a while."   
He proceeded to spread himself out on her small threadbare rug.   
"Move over, I need more room."   
(Y/N) stared at him.   
"That clerk must've gotten more of a jump on me than I thought." (Y/N) wavered, feeling her skull for wounds.   
"Nope. Sorry, sweetness." Vanitas answered, one eye open as he watched her smugly.   
"Still...." he purred.   
"What?" (Y/N) squeaked.   
"At least you're pretty, even if your cloak does look like it was made in my time." He said with a wolfish grin.   
(Y/N) scowled deeply, before laying down with great trepidation, hoping this really was some awful nightmare.   
A ghostly arm suddenly snaked its way around her waist, unfelt but terribly ice cold.   
"Man, been a long time since I've shared a bed with a warm body."   
(Y/N) swallowed hard, frozen in place, squeezing her eyes closed tight at the chill making her nauseous.   
There was a long stretch of silence.   
(Y/N) searched her small dwelling for something to focus on, something that would help her calm down and sleep through the night.   
She needed to be alert for tomorrows graft, her wits were often the only thing she could rely on to get her through the day.   
She was acutely aware that the raven haired spirit was still awake, his breathing steady, despite the fact there was no breath inside his lungs.  
One of the candles in a brick inset went out, leaving a dim, sickly light flickering in the damp tunnel.   
She had not noticed anyone following her.   
The reason most of the unfortunates lived here was because sound carried incredibly well. It was dark, damp and stuffy, but almost impossible to sneak around down here.   
He had appeared almost entirely out of thin air.  
Some of the kingdoms Apothecarys spoke of ghosts and spirits, but nobody had claimed to have seen one in years. Necromancy was forbidden around 50 years ago.   
No noxious vibes came from this so-called ghost of Vanitas. Maybe he really didn't mean any harm to her?   
(Y/N) swallowed hard.   
"So uhh....whats your story?" She whispered hoarsly.  
She heard a faint chuckle, the icy arm of Vanitas still wrapped tight around her waist.   
"I mean, your clothes are pretty fancy..." she added lamely.   
"Fancier than anything you've ever owned thats for sure."  
She turned her head, pulling a face at the spectre invading her space.   
He grinned widely at her as she rolled her (Y/E/C) eyes.  
"I was.....a debt collector. Damn good at it too. The best heavy in all of Hollow Bastion."  
(Y/N) hummed in response.   
"Apparently not since you left a young corpse." She bit back.   
Vanitas laughed.   
"Young and beautiful."   
(Y/N) scoffed.   
"Stab wound to the heart. Made a lot of enemies so it was only a matter of time."   
"Oh...I see. I'm sorry."   
Vanitas turned his head to meet her eyes.   
"What for? I lived a good life, had good money. Had more than this squalid hovel you call a home, sweetheart."   
(Y/N) turned away, silent.  
Vanitas scratched his pale neck.  
"Sorry, honey."  
"Thats OK."   
Another beat of awkward silence passed.   
"So c'mon, I've been stuck inside that graveyard hearing the same old stories from the same old faces for 150 years. Gimmie something fresh. No pun intended." Vanitas snickered.   
(Y/N) sighed.   
"I don't wanna talk about it."   
He propped himself up on his elbows now, peering at her.   
"Aww c'mon, no fair. I spilled....vaguely."   
(Y/N) bit her lip for a moment before sighing hard.   
"I was sold to a rich master. I escaped. I've been here ever since."   
Vanitas gave a short hum in response.   
"Tough break, Kiddo."   
(Y/N) remained silent.   
Vanitas laid back, his arm finding her waist again.   
"Can you...ya know, feel me?" She tried carefully.   
"Kind of. I know you're warm, and that your hearts beating...pretty fast actually." He smirked.   
"Shut up Vanitas."   
"What? This is the most exciting thing to happen to me in years. I'm pretty taken by you, ya know."   
(Y/N) frowned.   
"Well, you'd be the first."   
"I mean it, being bound to you for a while doesn't seem like such a bad gig."   
"Bound....?" She croaked out.   
"Yeah. You brought my spirit out with you, after all. I'm bound to you by the unholy rites of the graveyard, i'm almost like your familiar now." He said spookily with a dirty grin.  
(Y/N) shuddered.   
"For how long?"   
"Who knows? The way I see it, for now I can help you out. I know how this city runs."   
(Y/N) sighed.   
"You're 150 years too late, Vanitas."   
"Man, you're morose."   
(Y/N) shrugged off his ghostly arm as much as was possible, her fingers slicing through his pale flesh, before scrambling to the other side of the small archway.   
"Leave me alone, Vanitas."   
He sat up, his elegant eyes watching her.   
"Sorry, guess I'm not a people person."   
"That better not be another ghost pun."  
The spirit smiled tiredly.   
"Nope, totally sincere."   
(Y/N) wiped grime from her cheek.   
A pregnant pause filled the air.   
"I've seen you before, when you've come through the graveyard..." Vanitas spoke suddenly, his face turned away from her.  
"You have?" (Y/N) stared at him now, shocked.  
"Yeah. I always hoped you'd take me with you."  
(Y/N) continued to watch him, her face flaming hot.  
(Y/N) suddenly had a memory of years prior come to her....

She was a young teenager, crouching under a large ornate gravestone, terrified and keeping her breathing silent, as the angry footsteps of her master combed the graveyard.   
"Please...please don't find me. Someone make him go away." She whispered, holding back petrified sobs.   
After escaping, if she was found, she would be killed.  
A sudden shrieking from her master sounded behind her, causing her to start with a terrified whimper.   
Then hasty heavy footsteps travelled quickly away.  
There (Y/N) remained silent, while some time passed, blood beating in her ears.   
She finally stood, peering around the grand stone devil atop the grave, not seeing her master anywhere. She turned to run, tripping over her shaking feet.   
She didn't know what had caused her raged master to flee so, but at that moment she didn't have the luxury of caring.  
She peered back quickly in her retreat, nearly rolling into a muddy puddle in shock, as a dark silhouette with shining golden eyes stared back at her steadily from atop the devils shoulder.   
She didn't stop running again.

"Vanitas....?"   
She looked close at his face, her eyes much softer.   
The spirit coughed now, embarrassed.  
"Can you come lay back down?" Vanitas asked her gruffly, squaring his shoulders.   
"What?"   
"Come lay with me."  
"Why?"   
He suddenly looked bashful.   
"I like your warmth."   
(Y/N) blinked slowly at him, before crawling back onto the rug, laying down wearily.   
"I wish I could feel you." She mumbled as a chilled limb enveloped her again, accompanied by an unexpected need to be held by someone, to not feel so alone anymore.   
Vanitas shuffled closer to her, attempting in vain to make her feel him.   
"I'm sorry."   
Somewhere, a far away dripping could be heard, while the muted traffic of carriages rumbled overhead.   
(Y/N) realised how wonderful it was to have someone around again, someone that maybe, she could trust? And even if she couldn't, at least he couldn't hurt her physically himself.   
"Hey, Vanitas?"   
"Hmm?"   
"Maybe you staying won't be so bad. Just for a little while?"   
She saw the beautiful ghost stiffen, before relaxing, his ghostly head dropping onto her shoulder.   
"I'd really like that."


	5. Vanitas x Spectral! Reader - Holding The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Prompt: What if you were laying in bed tonight and you were really lonely and sad and lying with your arm over the side of the bed into the darkness and just as you were going to sleep the darkness reached out and held your hand

He was angry again, (Y/N) could tell.   
The ebony haired young man crashed into the small bedsit, curses falling from him in brash whispers.   
He ripped the name tag from his mechanics coveralls, tearing the thick, frayed fabric in his rage.   
She watched with concerned eyes as this human snatched up a bottle of beer from the small cooler in the corner, his phone held in the crook of his neck.  
"Roxas, put Sora on the phone. Now." He growled, dispensing with the niceties as he crossed the room to sit heavily on the bed above her, leaning on his knees.  
(Y/N) listened carefully to his conversation for the next half hour or so.  
Apparently there had been a difficult customer at his Uncles garage where he worked that had ended in violence, and he wanted this 'Sora' to "smooth things over with Uncle Leon" for him.   
He needed his job back.  
He continued to argue with Sora as he stood to shrug out of his coveralls before removing his clothes.  
(Y/N) felt her being heat up, as she busied herself with inspecting the underneath of his bed. Over the years she had seen humans in all shapes, colours and sizes, and thought them all wondrous, fascinating creatures of beauty.   
But this one whom she shared a dwelling with, he was like the sun, blinding and brilliant.   
She had lived with him for 3 years now, ever since he had moved in, keeping to the shadows during the night.  
Sometimes, she would perch in the darkest corners of the ceiling, listening to him sing softy to the music he made on his guitar.   
He would write the words himself, frowning in concentration, his front teeth resting gently on his lower lip. His eyes would slip shut as the melody would take him, a smile of satisfaction ghosting across his face.   
It was at these times that he was the calmest.  
Other times, his friend would come around.  
His name was Axel, and he reminded (Y/N) of a fire sprite, flame haired and lively, energy sparking from him like burning embers.   
She would watch their jovial evenings of Sports and Video Games. She would listen to the pair reminisce about 'when they were younger', stifling her own laughter at their escapades, or she'd blush and cover her ears when they would tell vulgar jokes.   
How she envied Axel.   
She wanted to be a friend too.

There was just one girlfriend, Xion had been her name.  
(Y/N) remembered his horrific rage as he had screamed at her one night as they argued, throwing clothing and breaking countless picture frames of the two before she left.   
He had repeated the same word over and over again: Cheater.  
(Y/N) had not understood exactly what this Xion had cheated him of, but she understood his pain well enough.  
That night, he had cried endlessly.  
(Y/N) had cried too, because he was so helplessly sad, so broken.   
She longed to slip from the shadows and take him into her midnight arms, whispering sweet nothings and stroking his wonderful inky hair.   
Yes, (Y/N) was attached to this human, one whom she felt a deep longing in her spectral heart.   
No.  
As forbidden as it was, she was in love with him. A brash, aggressive, lonely young man, with raven hair and golden eyes.   
Vanitas.   
During that time, she had seen all his joy, pain, sadness, rage and love. She felt it along with him, sometimes only mere inches from him, but never able to be a part of his world.   
Only when he was asleep, would (Y/N) dare to reach out and hold his slim calloused hand in her black shadowy one, as it hung limply over the edge as he slumbered.

Once he was dressed, he left the small bedsit, and was gone for quite some time.   
When Vanitas returned, his movements were clumsy and sluggish.   
(Y/N) knew that he was drunk, she had seen him and Axel drink heartily many times, till they could barely form words.  
He flicked on a small lamp, casting the once black room with a dim glow.   
(Y/N) retreated under the bed once more, unnoticed.   
Slowly, Vanitas made his way to the very same bed, running a hand through his unruly hair, sighing heavily.   
"Whats wrong Vanitas? Tell me what I can do to help?" She longed to ask.   
But she didn't and she couldn't.  
Communication with humans was forbidden, of course.   
He kicked off his shoes, pulling his legs up after him.   
There were muffled shuffling sounds, before his jeans hit the floor, his heavy belt clanging loudly, making (Y/N) start in surprise.   
There was silence for some time as his breathing evened out to a relaxed pace.   
Once more, Vanitas' hand slipped over the side of his bed, into (Y/N)'s view.   
She knew his hands almost as if they were her own. The knuckles were lightly scarred, the nails chewed from anxiety, the thumb adorned with a chunky silver ring.   
(Y/N) felt the need to provide some small comfort to this human male she loved so, now she was certain he was sleeping.   
Slowly she reached out, until her whispering fingers gently interlaced with his own.   
Then, her heart thumped wildly, as suddenly, his grip tightened around her hand, squeezing it gently.  
She was about to pull away sharply, until Vanitas spoke aloud- two words that held in them everything (Y/N) had only dreamed of.

"Thank you."


	6. Let The Beat Drop

The blaring, siren like notes of Womaniser filled the entire studio.   
Roxas and Sora stood side by side on stage, excited, mischievous looks on their faces.   
It was the Destiny Islers Dance Group's annual performance. It was always a huge hit, selling out within days of the tickets going on sale.  
It was loud, energising, sassy, sometimes sexy and overflowing with incredibly talented dancers.   
(Y/N) was there to support her closest friends in the troupe, Kairi and Namine.   
The two had bowed out of solo performances this year, but it was the first show (Y/N) had been able to attend, so she was pumped nonetheless. Instead, Kairis boyfriend Sora and his older twin Vanitas had snagged the solo spots.  
Sora was an incredible dancer, everyone knew it. He certainly proved it now, performing with Roxas, the dance polished and precise, but with a cheeky flair.   
The crowd erupted in laughter and a chorus of wolf whistles as Roxas dropped to his knees, before standing in a fluid motion, giving a coy beckon with his finger to the crowd.   
(Y/N) beamed happily, watching the pair.   
Roxas was an amazing guy, incredibly sensitive without a harmful bone in his body.  
'Namine is a lucky girl' she thought wryly.   
With a dramatic flick of their hair, the boys dance was over and the audience exploded into cheers and applause.  
(Y/N) quickly glanced down at the programme. Vanitas was up next.   
(Y/N) settled back in her seat, craning her neck as much as possible. She had never seen the moody Vanitas dance before, and she was eager to not miss a step.

Truthfully, she did know Vanitas quite well. Occasionally he'd tag along if herself, Kairi, Sora, Roxas (or any of the others) would grab pizza together, or head to 7th Heaven on a Friday night.   
Usually however, he'd hole himself up in his bleak and black bedroom, hunched over a sketch pad, scribbling furiously.   
He was gruff and aloof, but occasionally the facade would slip, and his face would brighten.  
A smile would break across it, before dissappearing just as quickly into its default mask of boredom.   
Yet, he was often surprisingly kind, and she felt a fondness for the young man deep down, wishing she could strengthen it.   
Then, the lights dimmed once more, breaking her from her revere.   
There Vanitas stood, wearing a leather jacket studded with spikes, a singular chain wrapped round his chest like a sash, tight black skinny jeans and stylish hi-tops. His composure was one of incredible confidence, his stunning golden eyes shining with excitement.   
The opening bars of 30Sexy started up, and Vanitas begun to move.   
(Y/N) was jawpunched.   
It was like watching a different person.   
Gone was the pinched expression. Instead, his smile was mega-watt, his moves slick and suave. Everything about his performance oozed self-assurance, it was controlled and utterly smooth.   
His limbs were strong, his hair shining, while casting cheeky winks into the crowd with a devilish grin, evidently having the time of his life.  
He shifted his hips and dropped his knees, his feet nimble to the beat. Vanitas's arms popped and his wrists flicked, his head turning, hours of painstaking practice clearly paying off.  
(Y/N) felt her heart race, and looking round the hall, she was certain every other girls' was too.  
The entire audience was swooning.   
Never had she seen this side of Vanitas, she didn't even know he was this talented.  
Dancing had brought him to life, yet he had simultaneously slayed every single person bearing witness.   
It was the single most awe- inspiring thing (Y/N) had ever seen.   
The song came to a close, and the audience were on their feet, whistling and shrieking.   
Vanitas burned a brilliant shade of red, nodding and waving at the crowd suddenly self conscious, trying hard to look cool.  
(Y/N) sat down heavily as he left the stage, her heart still pounding wildly.

☆

Only a few more performances remained, including Soras solo. During the subsequent group performances in which Vanitas made appearances, (Y/N) could watch no other.  
Her eyes hungrily followed the easy sway of his shoulders and his flawless timing, chewing her lip.   
How did she not know he was so amazing at dancing? How had he kept it under wraps for so long? Why didn't Sora gush about how brilliant he was? He more or less wrote poetry if Vanitas so much as made toast in their shared house, so why not applaud his brothers talent?   
Was Sora jealous?   
No, that couldn't be it.   
Sora had just begun his solo piece to Control Myself and was currently tearing up the stage as much as his twin had, if not more so.  
Still, to (Y/N) he was nowhere near as arresting to watch as Vanitas. She suddenly felt odd, unsure what to do with these strange feelings, wondering if she could be normal around him after this. She internally refuted any suggestions that she still had feelings for him. After all, it had been that air of mystery that had embarrassingly attracted her to him in the first place, way back in High School.  
After Sora, there was one more group performance featuring every dancer, a tongue in cheek performance to round off the night.  
The crowd went insane as Gentleman blared from the speakers, causing many to jump from their seats to dance in the aisles.   
(Y/N) spotted Aqua a few seats down, purple with embarrassment as Terra was attempting the whip in the aisle next to her, Axel egging him on with whoops, yelling 'Yassss!' at him.   
It wasn't long before the bluenette grabbed Terras's ear to point out he was doing the dance for the wrong damn Psy song.   
It was fun, frenetic and incredibly exciting. Some were laughing hysterically as they tried in vain to copy the fluid execution of some of the moves, others simply swaying to the rhythm.  
Yet (Y/N) still could not tear her eyes away from the ebony haired young man, currently holding a quizzical hand to his chin as his hips popped perfectly, a huge smirk on his handsome face.

☆ 

Everyone had piled out of the theatre, leaving only chairs and discarded drinks littering the floor. The dancers were all gathered in the foyer talking animatedly, still high from the rush of performing. They were heading to 7th Heaven for celebratory drinks, and Kairi insisted (Y/N) come along too.   
"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch you up."   
Kairi looked stricken. "What? No! Come on, whats the hold up?"   
"Nothing! I think I'm just gonna help tidy first, ya know? Its a real mess in there."   
Kairis gaze drifted over (Y/N)'s shoulder, to where Vanitas was silently stacking chairs, a sweeping brush in his right hand. Kairi smirked at (Y/N), sussing it in a second, all too aware of her friends long-time love interest.   
"Hmm, thought you'd given up on ahh...cleaning." (Y/N) turned peony at her remark, understanding her meaning.  
"Well, see you over breakfast." Her cherry haired friend winked airily, before rushing to join Soras side.  
(Y/N) shook her head in exasperation, before turning to face the hall, sucking in a deep breath before blowing it out shakily.   
She crossed the room, causing Vanitas to look up upon hearing her footsteps.   
"Hey, need help in here?"   
Vanitas looked about the room, suddenly seeming uncomfortable.   
"If you wanna..."   
The two continued to stack chairs in silence, picking up trash with a clatter as they dragged around large waste sacks.   
(Y/N) glanced over at Vanitas, who was looking everywhere but at her. She felt a wave of foolishness, regretting her decision to help out.   
Vanitas would clearly rather she weren't there.  
And yet....  
"I didnt know you could dance like that." She suddenly announced into the quiet.   
Vanitas stopped, the chair he was holding frozen.   
A split second of visible thought flitted across his face before he answered.  
"Why would you?"   
(Y/N) bent to collect several empty beer bottles, stuffing them into the plastic bag. She paused thoughtfully before giving her reply.  
"Well, thats just it. You never mention it."   
(Y/N) heard a small hum of amusement.  
"I'm kinda shy about it."   
It was (Y/N)'s turn to be amused.  
"Really? The way you shook your ass on stage, I felt like I should be tucking 50 Munny bills into your drawers."   
Vanitas laughed heartily at this comment, leaning on a nearby chair.   
(Y/N) smirked back at him, secretly thrilled that the air of awkwardness had been so rapidly shattered.   
He shrugged his shoulders, looking much more amenable this time.  
"Nah. Honestly, its not something I broadcast, 'cos its so important to me. Keeping my cards close to my chest as it were." He elaborated, making a quick 'air quote' motion.  
"Like your artwork?"   
Vanitas' amber eyes widened in surprise.  
"You remembered."   
(Y/N) smiled sheepishly, picking up a stack of discarded programs.  
"Well, yeah. Your artwork's amazing...and man, your dancing!~"   
She clutched dramatically at her chest.  
"...Gave me life!"   
Vanitas cocked an eyebrow at her.  
"Very funny."  
"No, I mean it. I knew Sora was talented but geez- You're gifted Van!"   
Vanitas stiffened at the use of his nickname, but nodded at her.  
"Thanks. That means a lot to me."  
He managed a bashful smile, genuine for the taciturn young man.   
(Y/N) nodded back happily, before sighing.  
"If only I could move like that..."  
Vanitas gave her a bone chilling grin.  
(Y/N) narrowed her eyes at him.  
"What?"   
He dropped the broom.  
"Let me teach you some steps, right here and now."   
(Y/N) felt a wave of panic, eager not to make a fool of herself in front of Vanitas.  
"What! No way, I have the rhythm of a breadstick!"  
"C'mon it'll be fun! I'll be patient, I promise."  
He gave her his best pleading look, which still managed to look sinister on his tanned face, much how the devil had probably looked as a snake.   
(Y/N) sighed in resignation.  
"Okay. But I can't promise you any Run DMC."

☆

Vanitas crossed to the large sound system in the corner, flicking through the track list before nodding. Having found an appropriate track, he hit repeat.   
He turned, making his way back over to (Y/N), as a funky R&B beat filled the air.

Bye, baby, they ain't fly, baby  
Looking at the whip frame, that's a nice 'Cedez...

Vanitas stood to (Y/N)'s right.  
"Okay. You ready?"  
(Y/N) nodded meekly, suddenly regretting this decision.  
"Alright, do as I do. 1..2..3...4...."   
She watched intently, taking in every movement Vanitas made, trying her best to copy his perfect timing.   
She brought her left elbow up to head height, sweeping it right then left, shifting her hips to the side.

Hey, boy, when I first met you  
Thought it was special  
I told you that  
Hey, boy, up at Two Lover's Point,  
When I kissed you I meant it...

"Again, but this time with more oomph. Perform with energy and you'll look more professional."  
He showed (Y/N) the move further, more forcefully this time. She tried again, gaining a pearly smile from her would-be instructor.  
"Thats it! You got it down! Okay, next move!"   
"Next move?!"   
"Yep, we're doing the whole routine!"   
"What?"

It was nice to, nice to know ya, let's do it again  
How we did it on a one night stand  
Boy, I wanna be more than a friend to ya...

"This time, I wanna see your hips loose, you're too stiff."  
"You're kidding me?"   
"Not at all."  
"I'm gonna slip a disc here, Van."  
"Stop whining and shake your money maker."

Hey, baby, are you sure that you want it  
All caught up in the moment? (let me know now)

(Y/N) lost track of how many times the song started and repeated. She was so focused on listening to Vanitas's instructions, as well as not getting distracted by his mesmerising movements. Her face was flaming red and she was sure she looked ridiculous, but Vanitas looked pretty pleased, and she was having too much fun to care all that much.   
At one point, he had stood behind her, placing his hands on her hips and resting his chin on her shoulder to properly demonstrate how she should move.   
She had fumbled so badly, but Vanitas had just laughed, his minty breath brushing against her ear, only serving to increase her nerves.  
In fact, the pair had being doing a lot of laughing together during their impromptu practice.   
Eventually, as the song came to its close for the umpteenth time, the slim dancer had  
dragged a chair back to the front of the stage.  
"Alright. Show time! Get up there and show me what you got!"   
(Y/N) stared at him agog, waving her hands in protest.  
"No way!"  
"Yes way. Let's see what you've learned."   
He gave her that pleading look again and (Y/N) felt herself weaken.   
"Fine. But give me your phone, I don't want this crap online."   
Surprisingly, Vanitas handed over his phone without complaint, leaning back in his seat, legs spread, hands locked behind his head.   
"Please don't sit like that." She grimaced, heading for the stairs shakily as he continued smirking up at her.   
(Y/N) stood in front of where Vanitas sat, arms feeling awkward at her sides, as she waited for the song to start up again.

☆

The beat kicked in, and (Y/N) took several shaky breaths, doing the best to calm her rattling nerves.   
She gazed down desperately at Vanitas, who was watching patiently. (Y/N) swallowed thickly, her bottom lip wobbling.  
Vanitas's face changed at this, softening considerably.   
"I know you can do this, (N/N)."  
His simple, gentle words and the use of his old nickname for her were enough to steel (Y/N)'s resolve. She could do this. She would do this.   
She moved.   
All Vanitas's instructions came to her one after the other, as she tuned everything else out. She listened to the music, felt it within her, and used that innate need to move her body.   
She shook her hips, twisted her arms, kicked her legs and flicked her wrists, her torso loose and limber, her progression fluid and as sharp as she could muster.   
Reaching the end of the song and the routine, she sagged- visibly exhausted, but pleased she gave it her all.  
Vanitas stood from his seat, grinning from ear to ear.  
"You killed it up there! I knew you could!"   
(Y/N) tucked hair behind her ear as she clambered down from the stage, smiling shyly.  
"You really think so?"  
Vanitas nodded enthusiastically.  
"For a first timer, you got it down. Your hips were still a little too wild and your elbows not high enough...but you did good, kid." He praised, giving her a saucy wink.  
(Y/N) blew upwards, ruffling her hair.   
"Thanks, but I think I'll leave the serious dancing to you, MJ." She said, smiling ruefully.  
Vanitas gave a hum in response, before nudging her hand.   
"Back to flopping around gracefully at 7th Heaven right?"   
(Y/N) laughed brightly. "You know it!"  
She faltered, gazing warmly into Vanitas's unearthly amber eyes. He stared back into her (Y/E/C) ones, his eyes half lidded, a small smile on his face.  
Truthfully, (Y/N) hadnt had this much fun in a long time, and more so than that, she realised how much she had missed Vanitas. He was one of a kind, filled with hidden depths, a sharp wit, and more drive for his passions than anyone she knew. She realised then that she had never really lost those feelings she held for him.  
"Feel like joining the others tonight?" She asked softly.   
He looked down, taking her hand properly.  
"I've got some still life's I need to work on. Wanna be my model? There's cheese fries in it for ya."  
(Y/N) squeezed Vanitas' hand.  
"Deal."

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Songs mentioned*  
> Womaniser by Britney Spears  
> 30Sexy by Rain  
> Gentleman by Psy  
> Control Myself by LL Cool J & J.Lo  
> Do It Again by Pia Mia feat. Tyga & Chris Brown
> 
> A/N: Mildly Fun fact! I first saw a Mod someone had posted on tumblr of Zack Fair and Kunsel dancing to Scream by Usher and honestly it was so freakin' brill.   
> Recently, I've seen some vids people have posted on Youtube that are similar, but with the KH characters, and they too are amazing.   
> The Womaniser, 30Sexy and Gentleman dances mentioned in this Fic are all 'MMD' vids on youtube, which inspired this One-Shot. Seriously, do yourself a favour and check them out. The effort that has gone into them and the sheer entertainment factor alone are 100% worth it, trust me.   
> Also, I know nothing about dance, like the names of moves or whatever, so apologies to any serious dancers out there!


	7. Not So Cold

January was well under way, and the frigid weather showed no signs of letting up.  
In fact, severe weather warnings had been issued throughout the whole of Departure Town.   
The snow was due to hit that evening, so many had already grabbed a few essentials and scarpered for home, catching the last trains into Radiant City, fearful of being stranded.  
Still, that didn't stop the citizens of the smaller town going about their business much as they had before. The market traders still yelled out to entice passing trade, beat up buses still hissed as it picked up shivering huddles of commuters, sporty types still jogged through the park.   
(Y/N) smiled, seeing one such runner making his way towards her.   
"Hey Riku!" She called out cheerily.  
"Hey (Y/N)! Where are you heading? I thought you had plans with Ventus today?" The silver haired male huffed out, stopping to jog on the spot before her.  
"Yeah I did, but he slipped on a huge patch of black ice outside Soras's, so now he's at deaths door, apparently."   
Riku shook his head, laughing.   
"Man, I would not wanna be Roxas right now."   
(Y/N) grimaced. "With Ven going into his 'amateur dramatics' routine? Nah, me neither."  
Riku pulled at each ankle, stretching his legs.  
"Well, maybe I'll swing by and see him later if the snow doesn't get too bad. Anyways, I gotta run, see you (Y/N)!"   
(Y/N) waved at the retreating figure of Riku, before continuing through the frosty park.   
She had decided to stop by 'Wayfinder Coffee House' for a (Y/F/D) to warm her up for the journey home, and if she hurried, she'd make it just before closing time.   
She glanced down at her watch as the cosy glow from the large picture windows illuminated the street. 15 minutes to spare, enough time for them to whip up a to-go cup.   
She pushed open the small wooden door, a pleasant wall of heat brushing her stinging pink cheeks. She gently pulled off her gloves, tucking them in her pocket as she looked about the cafe.   
There were a few stragglers left, nursing half empty mugs, reading newspapers and talking amongst themselves. Maybe they had simply lost track of time, or couldn't quite bring themselves to leave the beautifully warm chairs they were currently squished into.   
The lighting was low and soft, the decor rustic, mimicking that of a ski chalet. It was one of   
(Y/N)'s favourite haunts, even during the summer when they served up wicked chilled coffees.   
Approaching the counter, she spotted a strange figure leaning rather languidly against the bar.   
(Y/N) guessed he was a new employee, decked out in the form-fitting black shirt and red apron of Wayfinders. He was perhaps a few years older than she was, tall, of slim build and with unruly, spiky black hair. Piercings were dotted down the length of his left earlobe, and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to show beautiful, detailed tattoos. His eyes were of the deepest gold, currently narrowed in anger at the phone in his hand. He looked rough, ready, and effortlessly cool.  
(Y/N) stood before him awkwardly, waiting for him to notice she was there, conscious of the rapidly approaching closing time.   
She stood for a few moments longer, eyeing his name badge, which read 'Van', before deciding to address him directly.   
"Excuse me?"   
His eyes flicked up to meet hers, and she gave him a bright, friendly smile.   
The young man stood staring at her, not saying a word. He blinked, seemingly perplexed, his cheeks slowly flooding with colour.   
(Y/N) felt a touch embarrassed.  
"Is everything alright? Do I have something on my face?" She asked, brushing off her cheeks. 

Maybe those cyclists in the park had flicked her with mud on their way past and she hadn't noticed?   
She saw this 'Van' swallow, before shaking his head.  
"Uh...no, its nothing I just-erm..." he coughed to clear his throat, shoving his phone into an apron pocket.   
"I'm fine."  
(Y/N) nodded, smiling at him as he continued to blink at her.   
A few seconds ticked by.  
"Am I too late to order?"   
"Order...?" He frowned at her like she was insane for a brief second, before his eyes widened in realisation. "Oh right! No, no you can still order."   
She saw him scramble under the counter top, his deepish voice croaking as he muttered inaudibly under his breath. He finally produced a book of order slips and a pen.  
"So, what'll it be?"   
(Y/N) gave him her order, which he scribbled down in fluid cursive, pulling it hastily from the pad, effectivley ripping it in half.   
He glanced back up at (Y/N), his eyebrows pulled together in a scowl. She simply gave a quirk of her lips, hoping he'd relax a little.   
He certainly seemed wound up.   
"Are you new here? ...Van, is it?" She asked kindly, nodding at his name tag. He eyed her for a brief moment before glancing down at the tag himself, half of the order slip still in his hand.  
"Uhh yeah. Just started Monday." He quickly jotted down her order on a fresh slip, turning to hand it to the blond barista behind him, who was watching the proceedings with a slightly smug look. (Y/N) didn't't recognise him, he must've been new too.   
"It was a (Y/F/D) right?" Vanitas asked, suddenly unsure.  
(Y/N) nodded, doing her best to hide her small smirk.  
He ran a hand through his raven locks.   
"And its Vanitas."   
"Sorry?"  
He scowled again, his cheek twitching. "My full name is Vanitas. Van for short."   
(Y/N) nodded her understanding. "Nice to meet you, Vanitas."  
He continued watching her, a small smirk on his face. The barista behind him nudged his shoulder.  
"Van?"   
"What?" Vanitas growled sharply, turning.   
"Is this to-go?"  
"What?"   
The barista signed heavily.  
"Is the order to-go Van?"  
Vanitas raised an eyebrow, before glancing back at (Y/N), his mouth forming a question.  
"....to-go." (Y/N) confirmed, laughing freely this time.   
Vanitas gave her a dazzling smile, nodding his head.  
"Right. I knew that."   
The young barista rolled his eyes, before busying himself with the steaming, hissing machine in front of him, a sly grin on his face.  
"Man, I had no idea you'd act this lame around girls you like."   
Vanitas started, turning with a fierce growl to his very pleased looking colleague.   
The blonde only smiled sweetly, before proffering the cardboard cup to Vanitas, who could only mutter a bugrudging "Thanks Prompto." before swiping it from his grasp.  
(Y/N) buried her face in her scarf, coughing lightly to hide her amusement.   
"Don't mention it!" He chirped happily, before pulling off his apron with a woop, making for the back room.  
"Quitting time!"   
(Y/N) glanced down at her watch.  
"Yikes, I've kept you guys too long. What do I owe you?"   
Vanitas tapped away at the register, casting small, almost regretful glances in her direction.  
"2.50."  
(Y/N) rifled in her purse, coming up with a crisp note.   
Vanitas handed over the change, to which (Y/N) dropped with a clatter into the nearby tip jar.   
She saw Vanitas's slightly confused expression.  
"For such great service." She clarified with a playgul grin.  
The tall male scratched the back of his neck bashfully.   
"Uhh, thanks. I'm not normally such an idiot though."   
(Y/N) gave a small wave of her hand, putting away her purse. She reached out for the hot beverage that Vanitas was still holding.   
"No worries. Well, be seeing you Vanitas. Have a good night!"   
He watched her make for the door, his lips a tight line, his fists clenched.   
"Wait!"  
(Y/N) turned. "Yes?"  
"Maybe I could...walk you to your bus? I just have to clock out and grab my things then I'm free. I don't have to close up today so-   
its cool if you'd rather go I mean-"   
"Vanitas."  
He stopped, his cheeks slightly pink as he rubbed his arm nervously.  
(Y/N) gave him a mischievous smile, her head to one side.  
"I'll wait outside for you."

☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short, cliche, but fun to write.   
> Also, surprise guest star: our boy Prompto from FFXV! Wooo!


	8. In the Car, I Just Can't Wait

Vanitas cast a surreptitious glance at the young woman currently sitting in the car next to him, flicking absently through his CD collection, making occasional noises of approval.   
He was so goddamn nervous, and he hated it.  
She was a friend, he knew her, they hung out from time to time, she came to his parties.   
So what was the problem?   
He shifted in his seat slightly, flexing his fingers as they gripped the steering wheel, trying not to think about how much he was sweating right now.   
They chatted comfortably as he drove, making jokes and updating each other on the finer points of their lives. Yet as they neared their destination, Vanitas felt his stomach begin to turn.  
Sora had been highly irritating, spouting optimistic bullshit like: 'but she agreed to the date so she must like you!' And 'be yourself Van and nothing can go wrong!'.  
He silently cursed Soras painfully sunny disposition. On occassion, Vanitas found his younger brothers positive outlook endearing. Today however, was not one of those days.   
He groaned internally, unable to stop the nervous shake of his leg at every traffic light, praying she wouldnt notice.   
Vanitas grimaced lightly.  
To think he had figured asking her on the date would be the hard part.

☆

Vanitas sat at his desk, shaking his leg in agitation as he stared down at his phone.   
All he had to do was call her and ask her. Thats it. He tipped back his head with an irritated sigh.  
Call her. Call her now. Do it already!  
Few things phased Vanitas, he was cool and collected, so laid back he was practically horizontal- but this?   
He snatched up his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he found her number. He stopped, his thumb hovering over the small 'call' symbol by her name.  
Press it. Do it. Call her.  
He put down the phone again, swearing under his breath.  
"Come on Vanitas, you can fucking do this, you're not some lame kid anymore." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair.   
In a flash, he seized the phone again, found her name and pressed dial, before he could back out. He held the phone to his ear, chewing his lip fervently as the phone continued to ring on....and on.   
Vanitas felt his resolve draining fast with each trill of ringing, until...  
"Hello?"   
"Hey (Y/N), whats up?"   
He heard faints sound of the TV in the background, she must've been home.   
"Not much, just watching trash TV after work. You?"   
"Waiting for Sora to come back with Pizza."   
"Awesome!"  
"Yeah..."  
There was a beat or two of strained silence. Vanitas swallowed and closed his eyes, his hands now beginning to sweat.   
"So....uh. did you just call to chat?" (Y/N) asked kindly.   
"Um, actually. I had a question for you." He replied, his voice breaking lightly.  
"Oh gosh, Van has a question! That sounds ominous." She teased, her voice full of mirth.   
Vanitas smirked despite himself, relaxing some.   
"Well, depends how you look at it." He answered smoothly.  
"Go on..."   
He took a deep breath, hanging on to his cock-sure attitude.   
"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee at the pier with me tomorrow, or whatever. You know, like a date?" He cringed hard at how awkward he had sounded.   
God, that was bad.   
There was a pause down the other end of the phone.  
"For real?"   
Vanitas frowned. Why did she sound so surprised?   
"Uh...yeah. For real." He answered quietly.   
Another pause.  
"Sure! I'd love to!"  
"Wait, what?"   
"Pick me up at around 6 okay? Thats good right?"   
Vanitas eyes darted left to right in confusion. She was excited???  
"Uhh sure, thats cool." He replied, slightly dumbfounded.   
"Great! See you then, bye!"   
"Bye."  
The line beeped off.   
Vanitas stared down at the phone in his hand, sinking into the nearby computer chair.   
Holy shit, she'd said yes. He had a date tomorrow.  
He had a date tomorrow.   
Fuck.

☆

Vanitas looked down as he walked beside (Y/N).  
Now. Take her hand. Hold her fucking hand.   
Gently, he reached out, inching ever closer.  
"Hey Van?"   
He retracted his hand quickly, before adjusting his sleeve in an attempt to ward off suspicion.  
"Yeah?"   
"What do you say we go grab some food? My feet are killing me in these shoes!"   
He smiled at her, nodding. It was around 11pm and Vanitas was worn out.   
(Y/N) had first suggested the arcade, much to Vanitas's surprise. He was happy of course, secretly a huge kid as much as he tried to hide it.  
They had eventually called it quits however for the sake of their date, after the competition got way too intense.   
When a particularly nail-biting game of Time Crisis II had come to a close, Vanitas had slotted his gun back into the holder, before reaching a shaky hand towards (Y/N)'s.  
This time for sure....  
With great speed and an annoyed growl, she had quirked out her arms in annoyance, cracking Vanitas's outstretched fingers in the process with the heavy gun.   
The pain was intense, he was sure his fingers were broken. However, he struggled madly to look cool in front of her, just about keeping face, insisting it was a tiny smack.  
(Y/N) had been mortified, asking continually if he was okay, her face flushed red with embarrassment. Once he could move his fingers again, he could almost enjoy her fussing and flustered apologies.   
After that fiasco, they had hit up the 'Wayfinder Pier Market' which currently had some corny Valentines Day theme running, complete with heart shaped balloons, kissing booths, cherub plushies and chocolate stalls.  
Vanitas wondered idly if he should use it as an excuse to make a move, but his fingers still smarted, along with his pride.   
The pair currently walked the length of the softly illuminated pier, clutching warm cups of (Y/F/D), discarding empty boxes of cheese fries before eventually perching themselves on a bench at the farthest reaches of the pier.   
The sea air stung their cheeks, gently ruffling their hair, neon lights and the dim throbbing of music from the various rides behind them.   
Vanitas tried his best to affect a nonchalant air, an arm slung casually over the back of the bench. However, he cast shy glances in (Y/N)'s direction. She simply watched the sea, a calm look on her features as ship lights blinked in the distance.   
Vanitas's eyes dropped to her right hand, placed on the cold metal seat beside her. He could just take it now, hold it tight.   
Okay, this time for sure. Just reach out and...  
Suddenly, (Y/N) turned smiling to Vanitas.   
He jumped, startled, twitching his arm back like she had burnt him.  
"Thanks for asking me here tonight Van, I'm having a great time! I don't even wanna go home!"   
"You could always come back to my home..." he purred with a quirk of a dark eyebrow.  
Back to my home...what are you kidding me?? What was that? Stupid! Stupid!   
Vanitas heaved a sigh of relief however as (Y/N) burst out laughing, his sudden bout of sweats subsiding.   
"Seriously? I could do without the embarrassment of Sora busting in with coffee and cooing while I try to find my pants! Thanks but no thanks!"   
Vanitas laughed too.  
Wait.....Find her pants....??  
To his chagrin, Vanitas felt his cheeks flush, burning hot.  
Damn her.  
"But no, for real- thank you. I'm having fun." She smiled kindly.   
"Don't sweat it. If you wanted to do this again, then..."   
There was a beat of silence.  
"What like a second date?"   
"Uhhh yeah?"   
(Y/N) turned to face him, her cheeks pink and her eyes bright.   
"I'd like that very much. Now come on, there's more we have to do, the nights still young~"   
And to Vanitas's eternal surprise, she immediately seized his hand, pulling him to his feet, without hesitation or inhibition, dragging a flustered but happy Vanitas behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not my fave but its been sat in my drafts for weeks so here ya go! Enjoy ♡


	9. Feels Like Jealousy

Vanitas sat at the laptop glowering, his eyes unfocussed on the screen in front of him.   
He cast surreptitious glances down the hallway to his left, catching snatches of his housemate in various stages of make-up and hair, mumbling to herself as she went.   
She had that expression one wears before an event, one that was equal parts excitiment and equal parts stress.  
He shook his leg in irritation, unable to bide with her fussing and apparent twitterpation.  
It was only a date with Roxas for gods sake.   
He drummed his fingers along the smooth dark glass of his desk.   
In his opinion, Roxas was a snivelling drip of a guy, potentially the only human more insufferable then his older brother Ventus.   
Vanitas felt his annoyance slowly stoking.   
He had no clue what possessed her to say yes to his pathetic reach at romance.   
In fact, he'd asked her as much himself.   
She'd simply replied: "because he's a good guy."  
"If you like Beta males, maybe."   
He'd shot back savagely.  
(Y/N) had fixed him with an unreadable expression, pausing before answering.   
"He's sensible, considerate."  
Vanitas had scoffed at this.   
"Boring, you mean. Predictable."  
She had shook her head as she disappeared once more into her bedroom, ending the conversation.   
He huffed, feeling himself wind tighter as he recalled this conversation.   
He passed a hand over his face, before blinking at his laptop screen once more, desperately hoping he could get his article draft finished before Monday, or his editor would be on him.   
He managed a paragraph more, before he snapped the computer shut, hunger winning out over work.  
After deciding on toast, Vanitas chewed absently as he slouched in front of the TV, dusting crumbs over the arm rests. He was half watching a rerun of CSI when (Y/N) finally swept into the room, pausing at the front door.   
"I'm not sure when I'll be back Van, but it won't be too late. I have a key so you don't have to wait up for me."   
Vanitas turned to her, ready with a cutting remark, but stopped short, taking her in.   
(Y/N)'s skin glowed, her cheeks softly blushed. Her eyes were smokey and beguiling, whilst her hair was glossy and looked invitingly soft.   
Down to the dress, the shoes and the jewellery, every part of her appearance had been carefully put together. The overall effect was stunning, and as her signature perfume wafted over him, Vanitas felt his insides snarl with displeasure.   
"I'll wait up anyway, to make sure you come back safe."  
Yet (Y/N) wasn't really listening, only giving a wave in response as she plucked her bag from the floor, and made to leave.  
"See you later, Van." She called cheerily over her shoulder.   
"See ya."   
But the door had already clattered shut, leaving Vanitas gazing at where she once stood.   
Feeling at a loss, he turned back to his soggy toast and cold coffee, CSI reaching its climax.   
The clock ticked, and outside the traffic hummed.   
He wondered sullenly if any of the passing cars were Roxas's, here to pick (Y/N) up for their date.   
He screwed his face up in distaste.  
"Why do I give a shit?" He growled out loud angrily.   
He pictured her standing there, carefully made up, and sighed.   
Unbidden, the images changed slowly.   
There was (Y/N), looking up at Roxas with her expressive outlined eyes, smiling and laughing as she took his arm.   
Then Roxas had his fingers furled into her hair, asking her if she'd like to go back to his....  
Vanitas swore loudly, kicking at the coffee table abruptly.   
He rose to his feet, stalking to the fridge.   
Grabbing a chilled bottle of vodka, he slumped back to the armchair.   
Swallowing back the acrid liquid, he cast a sad look again at the door, before shuffling down into the cushions. He eyed the TV blandly, cutting a sorrowful figure in his lonely vigil, awaiting (Y/N)'s return.

☆

It was the sound of the door shutting that roused Vanitas from his fitful daze.   
He snorted awake, the half empty bottle slipping from his knee and hitting the carpet with a dull thud.   
He turned, blinking rapidly as he sat up straighter.   
"You're still up?" (Y/N) asked, slipping off her shoes.   
"I wanted to wait up for you."   
(Y/N) crossed the room and sat in the armchair to Vanitas's right with a tired sigh, retrieving the bottle from the carpet.   
"You didn't need to."   
"How was your date?" He asked pointedly, slipping the bottle from her grasp.   
(Y/N) paused before nodding, propping a stocking clad foot on the coffee table.  
"Good. It was nice."  
Vanitas raised an eyebrow.   
"Nice? Wow."  
(Y/N) shifted testily.   
"Yes. Whats wrong with nice?"   
Vanitas didn't answer, only smirked, shaking his head.   
"I'm seeing him again."   
This wiped the grin from his face immediately, and looking at (Y/N), he wondered if this was the intention.   
"Like hell you are!"   
"That isn't your choice to make, Vanitas."   
The pair glared at each other, tempers rising.  
"Fine. I'll let it go." Vanitas shrugged, hands raised in defense, "If you admit that you're settling."   
(Y/N) gave a bark of laughter.   
"How am I settling?"   
Vanitas gave her a grim smile.   
"Safe, predictable Roxas. Good job, clean drivers licence. Will do anything you ask."   
(Y/N) stared at him in disbelief.   
"You say that like its a bad thing!"   
Vanitas smirked.   
"Its not...if thats what you want. But we both know that it isn't."   
(Y/N) glared at him, the glint in his golden eyes infuriating.   
"....it is what I want." She protested sharply, but she had hesitated a moment too long, and Vanitas was now nodding smugly.   
She narrowed her eyes at him, stomping into the kitchen to cool off, but he followed her quickly.   
(Y/N) yanked open the cupboards, pulling out a mug and flicking on the kettle, all while Vanitas leant languidly in the doorway, still smirking as he watched her.   
"What?" She finally snapped.   
"Where did you go on this date?"  
"The Golden Paopu."  
"Oooh, fancy."   
"It was."   
(Y/N) turned back to spoon coffee into a mug.  
Vanitas took several more gulps of vodka.  
The silence stretched between them, the strip lighting buzzing overhead.   
"I bet he held the car door open, didn't he? Pulled out your chair? Paid the cheque?" He spoke into the lull.  
(Y/N) rounded on Vanitas, an incredulous look on her face.  
"Yeah? So fucking what?"  
Vanitas laughed.   
"Whats so funny?"   
She knew he was goading her, but she was too angry to ignore him, so she took the bait.  
"Did you kiss him?"   
(Y/N) stopped, stunned by his question.   
She searched his face for a moment, her mouth forming a silent question. He was trying hard to stare her down, to be harsh and cutting with his demeanour. However, his eyes were soft, and his mouth kept pulling downwards. His questions were indeed snide, but his voice was wavering too much, the alcohol making him emotional.  
(Y/N) realised that this was not just disdain for Roxas, but something else.   
Leaning against the worktop with her arms folded, her eyes narrowed.   
"I know what this is about." She smiled, nodding as it all slotted into place.  
Vanitas raised an eyebrow witheringly.   
"You're jealous."   
He froze, fear passing over his face in a flash, to be replaced by hard belligerence.   
"No fucking way."   
"Vanitas..."  
"Of Roxas? Gimmie a fucking break, (Y/N)."   
He banged the bottle down on to the work surface, before stalking back to the living room.   
(Y/N) watched him go, before following a moment later.   
Vanitas sat in front of the TV seething, the volume turned up loud, ignoring her sudden appearance at his side.   
"Vanitas..."   
He ignored her, instead turning the volume up further, body stiffening.   
(Y/N) would not be beat, so she stood before him, blocking his view.   
Expressionless, Vanitas leant to gaze around her waist.   
Without hesitating, (Y/N) darted forward, snatching the remote from his hand, clicking off the TV.   
"Vanitas...."   
He balled his hands into fists, before slowly dragging his eyes up to meet hers.   
"What?"  
"You're not jealous of Roxas. You're jealous that I went on a date."   
Vanitas continued watching her steadily, so she pressed on.   
"It wouldn't have mattered if it was Roxas, Riku or fucking Axel, you still wouldn't have been happy." She sat across from him, perching herself on the coffee table with a sigh. Resting a hand on his knee, she smiled at him awkwardly.  
"The only question is, why are you jealous?"   
Vanitas blinked at her, his mind visibly turning.   
There was a long, drawn out pause, before he suddenly spoke.   
"It should've been me."   
"...you?"   
He nodded, looking away petchulantly.  
"Me and you...." he met her eyes evenly again, but his cheeks were now pink.   
"...On a date."   
(Y/N) sat back, stunned.   
The clock ticked inanely on the wall, a siren could be heard off in the distance, feet banged in the apartment upstairs.   
"I didn't kiss him."   
Vanitas looked up, eyes narrowed.   
"Why not?"   
(Y/N) sighed.   
"Because I didn't want to."   
Vanitas hummed quietly.   
"But you agreed to a second date."  
Now (Y/N) looked uncomfortable, staring down as she pulled at her skirt.   
"You were right. I thought I wanted what Roxas was, but I don't."   
Vanitas sat forward, his face peering at her intensely.   
"What do you want, (Y/N)?"   
She met his gaze, suddenly feeling horrendously emotional, afraid of where this conversation might be going.   
"I want passion, excitment, laughter. I want adventure, and to make memories i'll never forget. I want someone who will push me, whether I'm right or wrong. I want a team mate. I want to be loved exactly as I am, accepted 100%, despite my flaws."   
She smiled gently, as his beautiful eyes widened curiously.   
"I want you, Vanitas."   
In a swift movement, Vanitas had pulled her into the chair with him, kissing her deeply.   
(Y/N) put her hands on his upper arms to steady herself, returning the kiss as tears pricked her eyes, her chest burning.   
Vanitas pulled back, his fingers finding her hair, tangling themselves into the tendrils.   
He smirked as he met her gaze.   
"I want you, too. With me- always."

☆

(Y/N) scrolled through her Instagram feed, enjoying the hot (Y/F/D) as it warmed her insides. The morning sun filtered through the blinds of Vanitas's bedroom, his room cast in a cosy glow. Down the hall, she could hear him whistling as the shower ran, steam pouring under the door.   
Continuing to scroll, she suddenly stopped, nearly choking as she registered what she was seeing.   
It was a photograph of her, sleeping beside a very pleased, very dishevelled Vanitas.   
He was shirtless, and had his arm tucked around her naked shoulder.   
The lighting was deep red, cast from Vanitas's desk lamp, giving the overall picture a sultry feel.   
She stared mouth agape at the post.   
322 Likes.  
Clicking more, (Y/N) read the post in its entirety, not knowing if she should be swooning or swinging for Vanitas right now..   
'When your girlfriend is so fucking cute sleeping you gotta sneak a pic. Thats right, girlfriend. Suck on that. #ShesMine #GetFucked #YouLost #ShePickedMe #Girlfriend #EvilLaughter

Tagged: SeaSaltRoxas

The shower stopped running, and the bathroom door swung open, as (Y/N) groaned heavily.

"Vanitas! Come here...."


	10. Tag, You're It

It was almost pitch black, save for the fluorescent lighting that flickered through the heavy smoke.   
Vanitas struggled to breathe, his nose and throat were clogged, stifling and heavy.  
Distant yelling and manic laughter could be heard somewhere in the distance, echoing dreamily. Footsteps stormed past, frantic pursuits taking place.   
Vanitas gripped his gun tightly, the faint purple outline on his chest plate glowing softly.   
His hands were sweating as he tried his best to keep his breathing silent.   
He edged around the crate he was crouched behind, his eyes scanning the bleak darkness.   
"Where the hell are you?" He murmured to himself, his guard not letting up as his anticipation grew.   
A scuffle sounded behind a half destroyed shed.  
He tensed, gun poised before him.   
Then, a streak of blue flashed out from the bricks, taking off left down the hall, followed by loud shrieks as their opponent closed in.  
It wasn't his target, it wasn't her.

Laser Tag had been (Y/N)'s idea, but he was damned if he'd let her beat him.   
He had a 50 munny bet riding on this.   
They'd spent the afternoon at his. It was raining and the spring weather still carried a chill, but the pair were bored cooped up, so they'd driven into town.  
As they'd parked up to grab a coffee, (Y/N) had smiled faintly at the neon sign of Highwinds's Laser Tag.  
Vanitas was horrendously competitive, and after boasting how skilled he was at the game, (Y/N) had smirked knowingly, the dangerous glint in her eyes signalling her rise to the challenge.   
They'd quickly chugged their hot coffee before racing from the car, excitement fuelling their bodies.

He'd last seen her by the faux forest, where she'd squeezed off some lucky shots at him, leaping from a patch of shrubbery, before she darted off into the thick tangle of branches.   
Vanitas had tailed her stealthily, catching her unawares at the small lake in the clearing, racking off some hits of his own.   
Vanitas glanced down at the tiny screen strapped to his wrist in frustration, pushing his raven locks off his damp forehead.   
24-23 with 15 minutes to spare.   
She was winning by a hair, and if he wanted to turn this around, he'd have to find her- and fast.   
Still crouched low, he ducked behind the run-down shed, and hopped quickly over a nearby mountain of sandbags. He came upon a network of metal piping in the next zone, big enough to slip through.   
He melted into the darkness of the piping, zipping nimbly through the winding tunnels, until he reached a junction, that opened up into a dug out with wooden roofing, obscuring him from view once more.   
Vanitas crossed to the small, post-box sized hole set into the wall, his breathing heavy as he peered out, holding the plastic pistol tighter, adrenaline making his hands shake.   
He glanced down at his watch.   
7 minutes.   
He swore helplessly, weighing up his options.  
Had he missed her completely? Was she at the other end of the arena, crouched in her own hiding place, assured of her victory?   
He could double back to the forest, then comb the surrounding buildings. Maybe he'd stumble on her there?   
He was too wrapped up in the whirring thoughts of his next move to hear the soft footfalls approaching him in the dim.   
He gasped, startled as a hand gripped his shoulder, spinning him around till his back connected roughly with the smooth wood.   
He was about to unleash a torrent of abuse, anger flaring through him, until his eyes met  
(Y/C/E) ones.  
"What the fuck-?"   
He only caught her smirk before she leant forward, kissing him deeply.   
His golden eyes widened with shock, before fluttering closed with pleasure as her fingers lifted his shirt, brushing the naked skin of his hip above his belt.   
He kissed back greedily, his free hand capturing her back and pulling her to his chest. His stomach swarmed with butterflies, her smell intoxicating, her closeness numbing his mind.  
He had wanted this for so long, and now it was really happening, in the cloying darkness of Laser Tag...   
Without warning, (Y/N) roughly pulled back, making Vanitas ache with want.   
She smiled sweetly at him, looking more beautiful in that moment then he thought possible.   
"We have to do that more often." He purred huskily, reaching for her again until he noticed her gun raise to his chest plate, and his smirk faltered.   
That sneaky little shit....  
Quicker than he could react, (Y/N) fired, racking up the score to 25-23.   
Immediately after, the lights snapped on, and a klaxon blared, high octane music flooding the arena.   
"Thats game! Blue team- Player 1 wins. Green team- player 1 wins. Yellow team-player 2 wins. Purple team- Player 2 wins!" A disembodied voice echoed.   
Vanitas gaped at (Y/N)'s triumphant face, her cheeks blushed.   
"You owe me 50 munny, Van." She snickered, waving her gun.  
Vanitas shook his head.  
"You got me."   
"In style, too, oh great Master of the Laser." She laughed over her shoulder, turning to head back through the pipe.   
But Vanitas gripped her arm, swinging her to face him gently, as he captured her in his arms.   
"No. You really got me." He replied with a grin, leaning down to kiss her.

Okay, so he'd lost his pride, bragging rights and 50 Munny.   
But somehow, Vanitas didn't really mind.

♡


	11. We Survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Depression, Suicide, Self Harm

The harsh glare from the light of the TV stung  
(Y/N)'s eyes as she sat in the gloom.  
She had been dozing fitfully, and as she had blinked awake once more, she saw that night had fallen. She sighed, easing to her feet with a groan, rubbing her tired eyes as she crossed the room to flick on the nearby lamp. One by one, she pulled the curtains closed and flipped the blinds, a deep unsettled feeling growing in her gut. (Y/N) stopped by the kitchen window as she sipped a fresh (Y/F/D) idly, pushing aside two of the slats with her fingers.  
The grey clouds outside were intensifying, as they too knew something was deeply wrong.  
'They match my mood at least' she thought sourly, turning her back on the outside world and making for the sofa once again, the blinds swaying gently behind her. She sat in the silence, noting how much more stifling it seemed, her ears keenly listening for something that she wasn't wholly aware of.

Some nights, she felt off like this, but tonight, it felt as if the whole city had been draped in a suffocating grey.  
Lukewarm (Y/F/D) splashed her leg as she jumped from the sudden dull buzzing of her phone, tucked in between the cushions next to her. She cursed the growing stain on her pants as she fumbled for it, blinking at the caller ID in accusation.  
Sora.  
"Hello?"  
"(Y/N). I need your help."  
(Y/N) sat up straighter, the tone of Soras voice making her insides clench in fear.  
"What? What's happened?"  
"It's Van. I need you to go over to his place and see if he's okay."  
"Why wouldn't he be okay?"  
She heard a voice in the background, someone speaking in an urging tone.  
"Me and Ven have tried texting and calling him, but he hasn't picked up or replied."  
(Y/N) stared straight ahead of her, blinking perplexed, frowning deeply.  
"Sora..." she began steadily. "Van literally blanks you and Ven every day. So tell me why now is any different."  
It was Ventus she could hear in the background, demanding Sora give him the phone. She heard Sora swallowing hard.  
"He- hes getting bad again, (Y/N). I didn't know what else to do! You're the only person who has a key to his place. He wouldn't answer the door last time!" (Y/N) heard the tears Sora was biting back, the panic making his tone climb several octaves.  
"Sora? Listen to me. Is he bad enough that you think he might hurt himself?"  
"I...I dunno. Maybe. I didn't wanna call the police or anything in case he hadn't and I caused a fuss for nothing."  
(Y/N) was on her feet, heading into her bedroom scrabbling hurriedly through the small sock drawer. She pulled out a single key, the Unversed's band logo swinging from its chain. Much to Soras chagrin, Vanitas had given his only spare house key to her, smirking that he didn't trust even his 'idiot little bro' to have it.  
"I'll head over there now Sora."  
"Okay. Me and Ven will be waiting."  
(Y/N) paused, taking a deep breath.  
"No."  
"But (Y/N)! Hes our family! I want to be there for him!"  
She swallowed, the guilt forming a lump in her throat.  
"I'm sorry, but no. I have my reasons. Stay with Ven and I'll keep you updated- that's a promise. Just trust me Sora, please."  
"....Alright. Please, make sure he's okay."

☆

(Y/N) peered angrily out of the windshield, wipers slapping back and forth desperately to keep up with the rain that assaulted the small car. Her anger and grief began to build, as she chewed her lip nervously.   
She knew that Vanitas had been feeling low lately, but he'd told her he was fine.  
He had continued to take his medication, he was in regular sessions with his therapist, and he'd been spending more time with Sora and his cousins. (Y/N) had even seen more of him lately, his withdrawal slowly fading, along with the wide, beseeching look in his eyes that communicated his vulnerability.  
What had set him back? Why hadn't he told her it was getting harder for him?  
Why hadn't she done more when he said he was feeling low again?  
(Y/N) slammed her hand heavily onto the steering wheel, "Dammit Vanitas!"  
His street was up ahead, and she pulled in fast, turning the last corner until his little house came into view, cloaked in complete blackness, no light visible in any of the windows.   
She paused, his house keys clutched in one shaking hand, before she stepped from the car, struggling to the find the lock with the key in the relentless downpour.  
Outside his front door she stopped, raising a fist before lowering it slowly.  
'Take Soras advice and just head in.'  
She slipped in his key and turned, feeling the panic growing, the fear making her heart thunder in her chest.

☆

The silence inside the house was unnatural, almost like Vanitas had simply abandoned the place.   
His Hi-tops sat by the mat, and his trademark leather jacket was hooked on the rack - he was here somewhere.   
Slipping off her shoes, she crossed to the light switch. The room was in total disarray, more unclean than (Y/N) had ever seen it. Ash trays overflowed with cigarette butts, empty bottles of beer littered the small worktop in the adjoined kitchenette. There were half eaten empty food boxes strewn across the kitchen area and living room.  
How long had they been there?  
(Y/N) glanced around, feeling deeply disturbed. She turned to head for the stairs, when she stopped abruptly.  
The mirror that hung in the hall way was covered with a sheet.  
As she stared at it, the unease began to grow, along with the realisation that Sora's concerns about his chances of hurting himself were not totally unfounded.  
"Vanitas!"  
She tore up the stairs, taking them two at a time, heading for the nearest room first.  
The bathroom was empty, the mirror was shattered.  
"Vanitas!?"  
She threw open the door to his bedroom, peering into the gloom. The street light outside provided only minor light, but it was enough to illuminate the huddled lump sat on the floor beside his bed.  
"Vanitas." (Y/N) crossed the room, dropping to kneel in front of him, trying to make out his face in the dark.  
"Van? It's me, (Y/N). Van....what happened?"  
He lifted his head to look at her, his golden eyes shining despite the gloom. In a flash, he pulled her to him, holding her against his chest with a shaky grip, his face buried in her hair.  
"(Y/N)..."  
"It's okay Van, I'm here. I'm here...."  
His grip loosened and he pulled away, studying her closely.  
"You came..."  
"Sora sent me, he said-"  
Vanitas stiffened, before struggling to his feet abruptly, effectively pushing her away.  
"Vanitas?"  
"Sora sent you? What a fucking surprise."  
Vanitas stooped to grab a shirt from the back of his desk chair, pulling it on hastily with his back to her.  
"Yeah...what does that..." she trailed off, blinking at his tall form. For a long moment neither of them moved, only the sound of passing cars filled the silence, their lights slicing across the room. (Y/N) stood, rubbing her arms uncomfortably as she watched him grasp a cigarette packet from the bedside table.  
"Hey Van?"  
"Yeah?" he asked, the flame from the lighter briefly illuminating his face.  
"What happened to all the mirrors?"  
Vanitas froze, before rounding on her with wide, scornful eyes.  
"It's none of your fucking business."  
(Y/N) flinched, stunned by his outburst.  
"Vanitas? I just want to help."  
He laughed cruelly in response.  
"Do you, (Y/N)? I mean really? You're only here now cos Sor' sent you. Oh, that's right, you care about me. You just care about me so damn much."  
(Y/N) felt tears pool in her eyes, aghast at his sudden aggression.  
"You know I do. I just-" she swallowed hard. Vanitas was staring harder at her now, his lips pressed tightly together, his nostrils flaring.  
"Don't you dare fucking cry, (Y/N)."  
She sniffed hard, staring off into the corner of his room, willing herself not to cry. When the lump in her throat had subsided and she felt she could speak again, Vanitas was still watching her, waiting.  
"Sora and Ven, they were scared. They knew I had a key, they wanted me to make sure that you were, that you hadn't..."  
"Offed myself?"   
(Y/N) shrugged helplessly. "They were concerned, we all are-"  
Vanitas was shaking his head smiling humourlessly.  
"Nah. You see, people care, but some of 'em don't care enough. My little bro, he loves me, he does what he can. But he's got his own problems, he has the little one to take care of, a sick wife to provide for. And Ven-" Vanitas took a deep drag on his cig, smoke curling around him languidly. "Ven works himself to death to put Roxas through school, that poor fucker works three jobs. But they both came before, when shit got outta hand, when my sorry ass needed to be helped to the bathroom. When Ventus had to clean up a puddle of vomit, whilst Sora had to wash his big brothers fucking hair because he couldn't-"  
"They told me, you don't need to-"  
Vanitas raised a hand to silence her.  
"But you...." Another drag. "Where the fuck were you when I needed you?"  
"I'm sorry, Vanitas. I know. I get it, alright?"  
"Do you? I told you I was getting worse, and what did you do? Nothing. You did nothing,  
(Y/N)."  
She stared back at him guilty.  
"It was you I wanted here with me." He added quietly, his burning eyes finally dropping away from her.   
"I'm here aren't I? I'm standing right in front of you! Does that mean nothing?"  
Vanitas met her eyes again. There was a beat of silence.  
"Sora and Ventus wanted to come too, but I told them no, because I know how much it hurt you for Sora to see you this way after last time." (Y/N) stood in front of him, resting a hand on his forearm. He looked down at her, a frown knitting his dark eyebrows together.   
"You're not being fair, Van. You've pushed me away so many times for that same reason, not realising that it doesn't change who you are to us."   
She swallowed thickly. "I struggle too, and sometimes I don't always have the strength to carry us both, and I'm sorry. But I love you, and your illness will never change that, Vanitas. I'm here."   
He sniffed, causing (Y/N) to look up at him, seeing his beautiful face crumbling into deep sobs.   
"I didn't mean any of it, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you when I yelled. I'm a fucking dumbass."   
(Y/N) gathered him into her arms, his cries breaking her heart over and over again.   
"Its okay, its okay..."

☆

(Y/N) had handed Vanitas some soft clean clothes, before pushing him towards the bathroom, telling him to take as long as he needed. She hastily texted Sora to let him know Vanitas was okay, then set to cleaning the house as best she could. Afterwards, she fixed Vanitas a small meal and a hot drink. She was smoothing out the freshly changed bed sheets when Vanitas returned from the shower, his pale skin slightly less sallow, his inky hair floppy and shining.   
He blinked blankly around his room, a sheepish look in his eyes.   
"I made you something to eat, your smokes are on the desk too." (Y/N) gestured over her shoulder, fluffing pillows back into their correct shape.   
"Thank you" he murmured, picking up the coffee and sipping it gratefully.   
(Y/N) stood straight, pushing the hair from her face. "Is there anything else I can do?"   
Vanitas put down the mug, turning to look at her with a tentative expression.   
"Will you....stay with me? Just for tonight?"   
His cheeks were a deep pink, and the amount of strength it would have taken for him to ask such a request was not lost on (Y/N).  
"Of course I will. I'm stealing some of your PJs though."   
She was pleased when she was rewarded with a smirk.   
"Like I wear PJs."

☆

The pair were currently laid side by side in Vanitas's bed, facing the ceiling as they put the world to rights.   
"I'm really tired, (N/N)." Vanitas sighed, dropping his arm above his head.   
"For a while, you're doing okay. Then you think: yeah I can do this- its getting easier, but then..." he turned onto his side to make out her profile.  
"Then it gets bad again. And after a while, you wonder if you have the strength for the constant highs and lows. You think: can I really do this for the rest of my life?"  
(Y/N) turned her head to look at him, but said nothing, merely listening to him talk, to let it all out.   
"But, as tired as I am sometimes, I know I have to survive. I have reasons to survive."   
(Y/N) turned to face him too, gently reaching out a hand, tracing the soft white scars covering his inner arm.   
Vanitas's eyes slid shut at the soothing contact, exhaling through his nose.   
The pair stayed like that for some time, content in laying with one another in the quiet.   
"Van, why did you cover up the mirrors?"   
His eyes slowly opened, shining in their golden glory, the dark lashes that fringed them batting softly.   
"I couldn't bear to look at myself. It was like I could see the sickness under my skin, in my eyes, clinging to my shoulders."   
He sighed, his face screwing up venomously. "I hated my face. This repulsive fucking face, staring back at me like someone I didn't recognise."   
(Y/N) brushed a strand of hair away from his forehead. "You're beautiful."   
He grinned sadly. "And you're a charming liar."  
"I mean it." She cupped his cheek, forcing him to meet her gaze. "No matter what you think, about your illness, about yourself- its me who needs you. What light I have in this world...is because of you. I meant it before..." she looked away, feeling suddenly foolish.   
"I love you."   
Vanitas was still for a moment, before he replied, bringing (Y/N)'s eyes to his.   
"I want to be with you so fucking bad."   
She nodded, considering him for a moment. "I don't want you to do this because you're at a low point, Vanitas."   
He shook his head gently.   
"No. I want you. I just figured, you wouldn't want such a screw-up, that I had to be fixed first."   
(Y/N) looked away briefly, carefully gathering her thoughts before replying.  
"I can't say that it'll always be easy for me, or that I'll always understand, but I want to try Vanitas. I want to be here for you, however you are, however you'll have me. Let me support you. Let me in, talk to me, about anything."   
Vanitas gave her a wide and genuine smile, his cheeks turning a happy pink.   
"Me and you, against the whole fucking world."   
"Me and you."   
Vanitas pulled her close, burying his face in her neck, his arms wrapped tight around her like she'd disappear at any moment.   
"I love you, too." Vanitas whispered, his voice so small it was almost inaudible.  
(Y/N) planted a kiss on his temple, stroking her fingers down his bare back.   
"No matter how bad things are, Vanitas. Know that I'm here. And everyday, we'll survive- together."


	12. Haiku Author

My heart has never  
Seen beyond the darkest night  
What have I become?

Only through loves grace  
Will I feel light within me,  
Won’t you hold me now?

Broken pieces cut deep  
And hands too sullied to hold  
But love pure and true

I have scars that burn  
But with you the hurt might stop  
Never leave my side.

(Y/N) held the newspaper to her chest with a contented sigh, swooning over the carefully penned verses.   
“Isn’t it so romantic? What a gentle, sensitive soul.”  
Vanitas sat across from her in the small, cramped café, a dark eyebrow raised as he sipped coffee.  
(Y/N) caught the look her was giving her over his mug.   
“What?”  
Vanitas put down his cup, swallowing the last mouthful of coffee as he waved a hand at her.  
“You and this lame-o poet jerk.” he said with a wrinkle of his nose.   
(Y/N) glared at him.  
“I’ll have you know V. Gears is not a lame-o. Or a jerk! He’s an artist, a master of the written word...” she trailed off, a dreamy look on her face as her eyes scanned once more across the page.  
Vanitas scoffed. “How do you know it’s a he? Could be a chick.”   
(Y/N) sat up straighter, plucking her own drink from the polished table.   
“Issue 234, the Arts section ran a short Reader   
Q and A. V said he was a guy.” She answered haughtily.  
“Right, whatever.” Vanitas rolled his eyes. “He’s not even that good.”  
“Ha! Like you could write better.” she retorted childishly, her eyes following the traffic outside, her cheeks flushed.   
Vanitas couldn’t help but smile at her petulant glowering.   
“Okay, okay, V. Gears is a gift from the gods, sent down to bestow his heavenly prose on us unworthy mortals. Can we go already?” he flicked up his sleeve, glancing at his watch.   
“The film starts in 10 minutes.”  
(Y/N) squinted at him for a few moments, struggling to hide her growing smile. “Well, since I’ve been adequately appeased, we may.”   
She seized Vanitas’ hand, pulling him along behind her, out into the cool summer evening, Vanitas shaking his head with a rueful smirk the whole way.

☆

Your joy is my joy  
And when you hold my hand tight  
The world seems less cruel

When you call my name  
Each day we spend together  
I know my purpose

It is you my dear  
The reason I carry on  
The one whom I love

But you do not know  
But perhaps it is enough  
When your eyes meet mine.

 

Kairi squealed loudly, cradling her cheeks in her hands.   
“It’s so sad! Why can’t he just tell her how he feels?”   
(Y/N) gripped her friends arm dramatically, holding tight. “I know. She’s his reason!”   
Kairi was nodding emphatically.  
“If he wrote her one of his poems, how could she not fall in love? If that was me, I’d marry him on the spot!”  
“Hey!” Sora yelled indignantly from the front of the car. “Thanks a lot Kairi!”  
The redhead leant forward, patting his shoulder soothingly.  
“I love you Sor’, but your romantic side leaves something to be desired.”   
(Y/N) stifiled a laugh as Sora visibly sunk lower in his seat.   
“You guys suck.” Sora mumbled in a tiny voice. The two girls burst into a fit of giggles.   
Sora was way too easy to wind up.   
Vanitas was chuckling from his seat at the wheel, and as (Y/N) looked ahead, she met his piercing golden eyes in the mirror.   
He watched her for a fraction of a second, before his gaze flitted away in an instant.  
“I could write poetry if I wanted to, ya know.” Sora announced.  
Kairi grinned. “Okay...go ahead.”  
“Alright...” Sora sat up higher in his seat, taking a deep breath before clearing his throat.   
“Kairi, you do inspire me….light a fire in me. Sometimes we share pizza, and sometimes we fight, but I can’t forget you, try as I might. Your hair is like rubies, your lips are like gold. I hope you’re still hot, when we’re old.”  
The two girls clung helplessly to each other in their cackling laughter. Kairi was wiping at her eyes delicately in the hopes of saving her make-up.  
(Y/N) was holding her chest, wheezing deeply.  
“Oh my god, put a ring on me Sora, please!” Kairi shrieked.  
Vanitas glanced over at his very red-faced brother, smirking devilishly. “Smooth, Sor’.”

☆

When I see you smile  
My soul turns to fireflies  
Can I kiss you, Dear?

The road runs so short  
Wishing it was me and you  
Just sit beside me

No-one else matters  
But would they understand it  
Since my heart is tainted

You are most divine  
Breathless, but not for my sake  
One day you will be.

Ventus scratched his cheek awkwardly, peering in confusion at the newspaper.  
“Doesn’t that sound kinda…slasher killer to you?”   
At that moment, Vanitas was taking a sip of coffee. His quick outward breath of laugher covered the group in a fine misting of hot coffee.  
(Y/N) scowled at Ven, wiping her face quickly with a napkin.  
“No, Ven! He’s describing his lust for her! God, you’re such a philistine!”  
Roxas, took the paper from her, and he and Sora peered at it together.   
“Breathless, but not for my sake?” he read aloud, frowning. “Where does lust come into that?”  
Sora shrugged at him in response. “Beats me.” Vanitas sniggered again. “Poor Kairi.”   
Sora glared at his brother, punching him hard on the shoulder.  
(Y/N) took the paper from Roxas, following the line with her finger.   
“Breathless, but not because of him, see? He’s saying one day he’ll make her breathless, get it?” she nodded sagely, lifting her eyebrows.   
Roxas watched her for a moment, seeming like he was pondering it deeply.  
“So…less slasher killer, more sex offender?” Ventus piped up again.   
Vanitas choked hard on a mouthful of coffee, slapping his chest. “For fucks sake, Ven.” He laughed between painful coughs. Ventus grinned triumphantly.  
“Why do you always do this?”  
“Do what?”  
“Be so cynical? Remember when we saw The Great Gatsby, and you said Jay Gatsby was just a loser who got friend zoned by Daisy and needed to get a grip?”  
Ven shrugged. “What kinda rube buys a house across the water from some stuck up rich chick who didn’t want him?”  
(Y/N) sighed. “At the risk of sounding pretentious, that’s really not the point! The same stands for V’s poems.”  
Roxas looked at (Y/N). “V? Who’s that?”  
Sora grimaced. “That’s the pet name all the fangirls have given the author, V. Gears. Kairi calls him V, too.”   
Roxas made an unpleasant face.  
“Van, you’ve been quiet. What do you think of V’s poems?”  
Vanitas looked up, locking eyes with (Y/N).   
The whole table went quiet, watching him with interest.  
He sighed, running a hand through his inky locks.  
“I think whoever this girl is, she’s really got a hold on this guy.”   
The whole group collapsed into groans, with Ven making mock vomit noises so enthusiastically he began to retch for real, much to Roxas and Sora’s amusement.  
However, (Y/N) continued to watch Vanitas, a gentle look of gratitude on her face.   
Vanitas returned her smile coyly, hiding his pink cheeks behind the cup raised to his lips.

☆

(Y/N) brushed the hair from her face as she peered down at her phone. A text from Vanitas.  
‘I may be in the shower, so head right in. Use the key.’  
Slipping her phone into her pocket, she stooped to flip over the small rock by the door mat, a single key taped to the underside.  
Unlocking the door, she headed in.  
“Hey Van! It’s me!” she called cheerily, kicking off her shoes.   
With no response, she headed for the stairs, listening out.   
As she ascended, she could hear the shower running, the walls upstairs shiny with steam. She smiled ruefully.   
Vanitas was the only person she knew who could spend an hour in the shower, to the detriment of his wallpaper.   
She rapped on the bathroom door in a jaunty tune, like a fanfare announcing her arrival. “Vanny? It’s me, (Y/N).”  
“Hey! I’ll be out in a minute, make yourself comfortable.” He yelled over the running water.  
“Out in 15 you mean?” she grinned to herself.  
“Bite me, (Y/N),” he called back, cranking up his beloved shower radio.  
“Never gonna give you up~! Never gonna let you down~!” he sang along, obnoxiously loud.  
“Youre an ass, Vanitas!” (Y/N) shook her head, smirking as she made her way to his bedroom.  
As usual, his room was only bathed in the low light from his wall lamp - bright light was not Vanitas’ style.   
Still, it gave the room a cosy vibe, and (Y/N) adored it, feeling more at home than at her own place.  
She strolled around his room, looking over posters and flyers she had seen a million times, before plopping herself on his bed.  
She sighed contentedly, before glancing over at his desk, untidy as usual and strewn with paper. Tacked on the corkboard above it was a bundle of photos, and from the top picture, (Y/N) could tell it was from their visit to Radiant Garden in the spring.   
Vanitas loved his camera. It was an SLR, one of the fancy models with different lenses, and it was his baby.   
Getting up to peel the photos from the board,   
(Y/N) began to flick through them, feeling a rush of love for her friends.   
There was one of her and Kairi, deeply absorbed in their ice cream choices.   
Another showed Ventus holding Roxas in a semi headlock in front of the castle, with Roxas peering up at him good-naturedly, despite how badly his hair was messed up.   
Roxas idolized Ventus.  
She laughed at a selfie shot Vanitas had taken.   
He was sticking his tongue out, blowing a raspberry at the camera as Kairi and Sora gazed into each other’s eyes lovingly in the background.   
There was the obligatory group photo in the main plaza, everyone grinning and waving at the camera, Vanitas with his arm around (Y/N)’s shoulder.   
However, the next photo made (Y/N) pause.   
It was of her alone, and she couldn’t recall Vanitas taking it.   
She was turned half away, gazing down thoughtfully at the flowers carpeting the plaza. The wind was buffeting her hair slightly, and the chilly air had warmed her cheeks a soft pink.   
It was like looking at another person, someone serene and, daresay- beautiful?   
Was this herself through Vanitas’s eyes?   
In her distraction, a number of the photos slipped from her grasp, slapping onto the desk. Cursing, she began gathering them up.   
In doing so, she unearthed some scraps of paper from a pile on the desk, including an official looking letter addressed to Vanitas.   
She pushed it aside, slightly embarrassed at her urge to snoop, when something on the letter caught her eye. The letter head revealed it was from The Departure Edition.   
She peered closer at it, skimming a few of the lines hastily.  
‘We are excited to feature your work permanently in our ever popular Arts section…’  
She continued to gather up the photos, when she turned back to look at the loose sheets of paper with the letter, her mind turning.

When you have no words  
And you tire of idle talking  
I will breathe you in

Slowly, she unearthed the scrap, holding it up with a shaking hand, and began to read aloud:

“When the oceans rise  
And the land is swallowed whole  
I will raise the shore”

Her heart began pounding, her skin heating.

“When the Moon meets death  
And the stars fall to the ground  
I will fight for you.”

Then, a voice behind her recited the final verse in a quiet, delicate tone.

“When you take my ring  
I will keep you in my heart  
You will keep my soul.”

She spun quickly, dropping the paper in her surprise.   
Vanitas stood in the doorway, a towel slung round his shoulders.  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to pry, it was just the photos from our- I was putting them back and...“  
Vanitas shook his head, crossing the room towards her.  
“It’s okay.”  
(Y/N) glanced awkwardly down at the paper, but Vanitas had bent to retrieve it before she had the chance.  
“It’s still a work in progress.” He murmured, not looking at her.  
There was a stretch of silence in the room, before their eyes met again.  
“It’s you. It’s been you this whole time.”  
Vanitas continued watching her steadily.  
“You're V. Gears.”  
Vanitas smiled wanly. “Busted.”  
(Y/N) stared at him in awe.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
He smirked at her, his eyebrow lifting.  
“You haven’t figured it out?” he reached past her, picking up the photo he had taken of her, turning it over and handing it back to her.   
There was a short passage, written in Vanitas’ elegant script:

‘It is you my dear  
The reason I carry on  
The one whom I love.’

(Y/N) looked between the verse and Vanitas, his calm face blurring as tears filled her eyes.  
“Vanitas…your poems- they were?-“  
He nodded, an embarrassed smile growing on his face.  
“What a lame-o Jerk, right?”  
(Y/N) was speechless, could only shake her head in disagreement.  
“No, not at all. They’re such beautiful poems. I don’t think I’m worth such wonderful writing.”  
Vanitas took the photo from her again, gazing down at it lovingly.  
“I’d write you better, if I could.”  
(Y/N) smiled, brushing away an errant tear quickly.  
A shy silence filled the air  
“How did you make it into the Arts section?”   
(Y/N) asked finally.  
Vanitas dropped the towel into his desk chair, before ruffling his damp hair nervously.  
“It was when the online news job folded, remember?”  
(Y/N) nodded. “Sure.”  
“Well…I submitted a few pieces of writing to a couple of publications, and the Departure Edition gave me a temporary contract.   
We didn’t know at the time that V.Gears would blow up like that. When it did, they offered me a permanent slot.” He finished, gesturing to the letter on his desk.  
“V. Gears- It was their idea, the whole ‘mysterious tortured writer’ thing.” he smirked, making quick air-quote motions.  
(Y/N) smiled excitedly. “Wait till the guys hear about this.”  
Vanitas shook his head. “They can’t know. Not only will it break my contract, but I couldn’t stand Vens' smartass little jibes, since he thinks he’s a fucking comedian an' all.”  
“But what about when they trash your poems, doesn’t that hurt?”  
Vanitas gave a dirty smile.  
“Nah, can’t please everyone. Besides, their just jealous that I can make their girls scream louder than they can.”  
(Y/N) grimaced. “Jeez, for a poet that was so damn crude, Van.”   
He laughed in response. “I know, I’m sorry. Besides...”  
He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, gazing into her eyes with a hot intensity.  
“When you read each verse, each word.” He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
“You’ll know it was all for you. A secret between lovers.”  
(Y/N) felt her heart quicken.  
“Lovers?”  
Vanitas rested his forehead against hers.  
“If you’ll have me.”  
(Y/N) leant back so she could meet his gaze, searching his unearthly eyes.  
Then, she smiled, something from her memory reaching her:

"When I see you smile  
My soul turns to fireflies  
Can I kiss you, Dear?"

Vanitas’ eyes widened, before he leant towards her, his lips brushing hers almost nervously.  
“I love you, Vanitas.”

☆

Our souls are now one  
You showed me what heaven is  
And it is with you

How small my world seemed  
Without your warm skin on mine  
Your breath on my face

Joined by our touch  
We spent the night together  
Your cries are so sweet

I said that I would  
Make you breathless for my sake  
But you are my air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fun Fact. Haikus are my fave kind of poem.  
> Song mentioned: Ricky Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up


End file.
